ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Glosario de Geología Inglés – Español: A
*'aa ': aa, lava escoriácea rugosa (Hawai) *'aa-channel ': conducto de lava escoriácea *'Aalenian ': Aaleniense, Jurásico Med. (sobre Toarciense, bajo Bajociense) *'AAR ': AAR, proporción-ratio- acumulación área *'AAS ': AAS, espectroscopía de absorción atómica *'a*axis ': eje -a, de celdilla cristalina recíproca *'a axis cryst ': eje-a crist de celdilla cristalina *'a axis [ struc petrol] ': eje-a estruc = dirección a, uno de los 3 ejes de referencia *'A-blast ': explosión atómica *'ABC soil ': suelo ABC, con horizontes A, C y B *'ABC system ': método de refracción sísmica *'AC demagnetization ': desimantación de CA , corriente alterna *'A-centered lattice ': celdilla centrada en A- *'ACF diagrama ': diagrama ACF, triangular; en r. metamorf. *'ac-fracture ': fractura ac, de tensión paralela al plano de fabric ac (en cristalog) *'ac-girdless ': aureola (corona) ac, según el plano de fabric ac *'Ac K ': actinio K *'ac-joint ': diaclasa-ac, paralela a eje de pliegue en r. sedimentaria plegada *'A/D ': A/D; de analógico a digital *'a direction ': dirección -a, medidas de paraconductividad *'AE ': AE, abreviatura de aeón = mil millones de años/ era geológica *'A horizons ': horizontes -A, en edafología *'A‘KF diagram ': diagrama A‘KF, triangular, en r. metamórficas *'A layer ': capa A, región sísmica de la Tierra, equivalente a la corteza *'A-level ': nivel triangular *'A-type granitoid ': granitoide tipo A, masa granítica emplazada anorogénicamente *'A-type margin ': margen de tipo A, m. exterior de megasutura *'A-tipe subduction ': subducción de tipo A, zona limítrofe, cenomesozóica de megasutura *'abactinal ': abactinal, lado opuesto al extremo que tiene la boca *'abacus ': ábaco, nomograma/ loseta rectangular *'abandoned channel ': cauce abandonado *'abandoned cliff ': acantilado, farallón, abandonado *'abandoned meander ': meandro abandonado *'abandoned workings ': labores abandonadas *'abapertural ': abapertural, en moluscos: fuera de la abertura de la concha -zool *'abapical ': abapical, alejado del ápice, basal -biol *'abathochroal eye ': ojo abatocroal, en trilobites, con solo unas 70 facetas-zool *'abaxial ': abaxial, parte de un órgano más alejada del eje de la planta -bot *'Abbe refractometer ': Refractómetro de Abbe, mide índice de refracción en minerales *'abbreviation ': abreviación, abreviatura *'ABC soil ': suelo -ABC, con horizontes AB y C *'ABC system ': sistema ABC, método refracción sísmica usado para correcciones *'abdomen ': abdomen *'abelsonite ': abelsonita (min) *'aber ': (térm celta) boca de río o confluencia de dos ríos *'abernathyite ': abernathyíta (min) *'aberration ': aberración, error, desvío, estravio *'abhurite ': abhurita (min) *'abime ': sima, abismo/ pozo vertical de gran tamaño en superficie terreno *'AB interray ': entre radios AB, en equinodermos -zool *'abiogenesis ': abiogénesis, generación espontánea *'abioglyph ': abioglifo, marca de origen orgánica *'abiotic ': abiótico, contrario a la vida *'abisal ': abisal, abismo del mar y abismo en general *'abjoint ': separar, delimitar *'ablate ': extirpar, cortar/ erosionar *'ablation geomorph ': ablación geomorf, desgaste rocoso *'ablation glaciol ': ablación, deshielo glacial *'ablation meteorite ': ablación meteorito, eliminación capas superficie de meteorito *'ablation area ': área de ablación, área de glaciar en la que la ablación > acumulac. *'ablation breccia ': brecha de ablación =b. de solución *'ablation cave ': cueva de ablación, tipo de cueva glaciar debida a aire caliente *'ablation debris ': resíduos de ablación *'ablation form ': forma de ablación, en superficie nieve o hielo por fusión o evapor. *'ablation funnel ': embudo de ablación, depresión cerrada formada por solución *'ablation gradient ': gradiente de ablación, cambio de la a. por la altitud del glaciar *'ablation moraine ': morrena de ablación, capa continua de till o restos de ablación *'ablation rate ': velocidad de ablación, cantidad de hielo o nieve perdidos:tiempo u. *'ablation season ': verano = estación de ablación *'ablation spherule ': esfera de ablación, partículas esféricas = polvo de meteoritos *'ablation till ': till de ablación, restos rocosos pobremente consolidados, en glaciar *'ablatograph ': ablatógrafo, instrumento para medir la ablación glaciar *'ablykite ': ablykita, material de minerales arcillosos, aluminato Mg, Ca y K *'Abney level ': nivel Abney, dispositivo de mirar con hilo cruzado horizontal *'abnormal ': anormal *'abnormal pore pressure ': presión intersticial corteza Tierra, deriva de presión hidrostática *'abnormal spin ': barrena anormal *'abnormal subaerial exposure ': exposición subaérea anormal *'abnormal vertical association of facies ': asociación vertical anormal de la facies *'aboral ': aboral, lejos u opuesto a la boca *'aboral margin ': margen aboral, lejos u opuesto a la boca *'aboral pole ': polo aboral, en quitinozoos y equinodermos-zool *'aboral side ': lado abora, cara inferior en elementos conodontos *'aboral surface ': superficie aboral, en edrioasteroides -zool *'aboriginal ': aborigen; de un área particular *'above ': superior a, por encima de, más de/ aguas arriba (rios, presas) *'above ground ': en exterior (de mina) sobre la superficie/ superficial *'abradant ': abrasivo *'abraded platform ': plataforma de abrasión *'abraded snow ': nieve de abrasión, con cristales redondeados *'abrading-wheel ': muela de desbastar *'abrasion ': abrasión, corrosión, acción erosiva *'abrasion marks ': marcas de abrasión *'abrasion pH ': pH de abrasión, de una suspensión en agua de mineral pulverizado *'abrasion platform ': plataforma de abrasión, del oleaje *'abrasion proof ': resistencia al desgaste por abrasión *'abrasion resistance ': resistencia a la abrasión= r.al roce =r. al desgaste *'abrasion shoreline ': linea de costa de abrasión = l. c. retrogradante *'abrasion tableland ': meseta de abrasión, con los afloramientos rocosos erosionados *'abrasion test ': ensayo de abrasión = prueba de desgaste por abrasión *'abrasive geomorph ': material natural abrasivo geomorf *'abrasive mater ': material natural o artificial abrasivo mater *'abrasive wear ': desgaste por rozamiento, d. por abrasión *'abrasive wheel ': pulidora *'abreast the bay ': frente a la bahía *'abridged ': resumida, abreviada *'abroad ': fueras de casa, en-del- para-el extranjero *'abrolhos ': (térm Brasil) tipo arrecife barrera brasileño en Océano Atlántico *'abrupt ': escarpado, abrupto/ brusco, precipitado *'absarokite ': absarokita, una traquiandesita, fenocrist. de olivino y clinopirox. *'abscission ': abscisión, corte, separación de partes de plantas *'abscission layer ': capa de la abscisión, c. de separación -en células- *'absite ': absita, var. con torio de brannerita (min) *'absence ': ausencia de *'absolute abundance ': abundancia absoluta, nº de individuos de un taxón en un área o vol. *'absolute age ': edad absoluta = e. real *'absolute age determination ': determinación de la edad absoluta *'absolute chronology ': cronología absoluta, geocronología basada en la datación absoluta *'absolute date ': datación absoluta *'absolute datum ': datum absoluto, dato geodético con elipsoide centrado en Tierra *'absolute dryness ': sequedad absoluta *'absolute-gravity instrument ': instrumento de la gravedad absoluta *'absolute humidity ': humedad absoluta *'absolute inlet velocity ': velocidad absoluta de entrada *'absolute permeability ': permeabilidad específica, contenido de vapor de agua en aire *'absolute pollen frequency ': frecuencia de polen absoluta, cantidad de p. por unidad de área *'absolute relative error ': error relativo absoluto *'absolute time ': tiempo absoluto, por dataciónes radiactivas *'absolute viscosity ': viscosidad absoluta = coeficiente de viscosidad *'absolute zero ': cero absoluto, temperatura teórica más baja posible, -273.16°C. *'absolutely flat roof ': techo totalmente plano *'Absonderung ': separación, secreción, de un magma *'absorbed water ': agua absorbida, por una masa de suelo *'absorbing well ': pozo de drenaje/ sumidero *'absorbing well or tank ': pozo de fondo arenoso *'absorptance ': factor -coeficiente-de absorción *'absorption ': absorción =oclusión/ aglutinamiento *'absorption wat ': absorción agua acción de absorber *'absorption optics ': absorción óptica, reducción de intensidad luz en la transmisión *'absorption phys ': absorción fis mecanismo de conversión de energía en calor *'absorption band ': banda de absorción, intervalo en la longitud onda; radiac. electrom. *'absorption coefficient ': coeficiente de absorción *'absorption edge ': discontinuidad de absorción (radiaciones), en el espectro de a. *'absorption line ': línea de absorción, cualquiera de las oscuras en el espectro de a. *'absorption loss ': pérdida- de agua- por absorción -rocosa. *'absorption spectroscopy ': espectroscopia de absorción; técnica analítica radiación electrom. *'absorption spectrum ': espectro de absorción *'absorptivity ': absorbencia/ poder de absorción *'abstract ': extraer, extractar/absorción/ resumen *'abstract time ': tiempo absoluto *'abstraction streams ': absorber las aguas de cursos de agua próximos corrientes *'abstraction water ': agua de lluvia que va al freático y se extrae de un pozo agua *'abstration of pillars ': arranque de pilares *'abtragung ': (térm ale) degradación, denudación/ desgaste, abrasión, mecánicos *'abukumalite ': abukumalita (min) =britholita- (Y) *'Abukuma-type facies series ': series de facies tipo Abukuma, un tipo de metamorfismo regional *'abundance ecol ': abundancia ecol,nº individuos de un taxón en un área de sedimen. *'abundance geochem ': abundancia geoqui, concentración media de un elemento *'abundance of isotopes of an element ': abundancia-concentración- de isótopos en un elemento *'abundance zone ': zona de abundancia, una biozona con un máximo de 1-2 taxones *'abundant ': abundante *'abundant vitrain ': vitreno abundante (30-60% ) *'abut ': terminar, confinar/ apoyarse, limitar, lindar/ poner tope con *'abutment ': estribo,contrafuerte, apoyo/obturador/ soporte, pilar *'abutting ': confinante, lindante *'abysm ': sima, abismo/ profundidades del océano *'abysmal ': abismal, abisal *'abysmal accumulation ': depositos abisales *'abysmal area ': zona oceánica profunda o abismal *'abysmal sea ': mar- océano- abisal *'abyss geomorph ': sima geomorf / abismo en Marte-chasma *'abyss oceanog ': abismo oceanog, donde no hay luz *'abyssal rocks ': plutónico, abisal intrus, una intrusión ígnea en profundidad *'abyssal lake ': abisal lago, profundidad del lago a donde no llega la luz *'abyssal oceanog ': abisal, entre 3000 y 6000 m profundidad oceanog *'abyssal assimilation ': asimilación magmática *'abyssal benthic ': béntico abisal, abisalbéntico, bénticoabisal *'abyssal cone ': cono abisal, un tipo de abanico submarino *'abyssal deposites ': depósitos (sedimentarios) abisales *'abyssal depths ': profundidades abisales *'abyssal fan ': abanico abisal, a. submarino *'abyssal gap ': quebrada- desfiladero-puerto-abisal ; conecta dos llanuras abisales *'abyssal hill ': colina abisal *'abyssal injection ': inyección abisal, ascenso de magma plutónico por entre fisuras *'abyssal ooze ': fango ( lodo) abisal *'abyssal pelagic ': pelágico abisal = abisopelágico; de ambiente pelágico o profundo *'abyssal peridotite ': peridotita abisal *'abyssal plain ': llanura abisal, con pendente inferior al 1x 1000 *'abyssal realm ': reino abisal/ aguas de profundidades mayores de 2000 m. *'abyssal rocks ': rocas abisales (plutónicas) *'abyssal theory ': teoría abisal, sobre origen min. marinos por separacion de silicat. *'abyssal tholeiite ': toleita abisal = basalto de dorsal centro-oceánica *'abysse ': abismo, zona profunda *'abyssobenthic ': béntico abisal = abisobéntico; con profundidades > 3.700 m. *'abyssolith ': batolito, abisolito *'abyssopelagic ': pelágico abisal, abisopelágico *'acadialite ': acadialita, var. de chabasita (min) *'Acadian ': Acadiense, Cámbrico Med. amer (sobre Georgien., bajo Postdam.) *'Acadian disturbance ': movimiento Acádico o Acadiense, Cámbrico Med. amer *'Acadian orogeny ': orogenia Acadiense, deformación en Paleozoico medio -Apalaches *'acanth- ': (prefijo) acanto-, acant- = espinas *'acantharian ': acantariano, un tipo de radiolario -zool *'acanthine septum ': septo acantino, tipo de septo en esqueleto de coral -zool *'acanthite ': acantita (min) *'Acanthodii ': Acantodios, peces con espinas en aletas, subclase de Osteictios. *'acanthophore ': acantóforo, estructura esqueletal en forma de varilla pequeña *'acanthostyle ': acantostilo, espícula de esponja monaxónica cubierta de espinas *'acanthus ': acanto, depósito secundario en cámaras de foraminíferos -zool *'acantobiolith ': acantobiolito, concreción con espinas, de origen orgánico *'acantophytolith ': acantofitolito, biomineralización de origen vegetal con espinas *'acapulcoite ': acapulcoita, grupo de meteoritos con composición condrítica *'acarid ': acárido, ácaro- zool *'acaustobiolith ': acaustobiolito, depósitos orgán. incombustibles- carácter mineral *'acaustophytolith ': acaustofitolito, un acantobiolito formado por actividad de plantas *'accelerated development ': desarrollo acelerado, d. ascendente/ veloc. elevación> vel. erosión *'accelerated erosion ': erosión acelerada, a más velocidad que la e. normal *'accelerated weathering ': meteorización acelerada *'acceleration ': aceleración *'acceleration due to gravity ': aceleración debida a la gravedad *'acceleration meter ': acelerómetro *'accelerator mass spectrometry ': acelerador de espectrometría de masa *'accelerogram ': acelerograma, diagrama de aceleración *'accelerometer ': acelerómetro *'accented contour ': contorno acentuado, curva de nivel directriz *'access ': entrada, aumento, aporte/corredor, pasillo, subida, acceso *'accession ': aporte *'accessories ': minerales accesorios *'accessory mineral ': accesorio mineral *'accessory paleont ': accesorio paleont, elemento menor en sutura de ammonoideo *'accessory pyroclast ': piroclasto cognado pirocl., del mismo origen, de lavas anteriores *'accessory aperture ': abertura accesoria; en testa de foraminíferos plantónicos -zool *'accessory archeopyle suture ': sutura accesoria de arqueopilo *'accessory comb ': cresta accesoria, línea de grandes cílios en cavidad pleoral- tintín. *'accessory element ': elemento accesorio = e. en trazas *'accessory lobe ': lóbulo accesorio, en conodontos *'accessory mineral ': mineral accesorio, su presencia en la roca no es esencial *'accessory muscle ': músculo accesorio *'accessory plate ': cuña de cuarzo que se inserta en el microscopio; un compensador *'accessory spore ': espora accesoria, presente en rocas en muy pequeña cantidad *'accident ': accidente *'accidental ': accidental /adventício (bot) *'accidental block ': bloque arrancado del basamento subvolcánico *'accidental discharge ': caudal accidental *'accidental ejecta ': eyección accidental *'accidental error ': error accidental, error aleatorio, impredecible *'accidental inclusion ': inclusión accidental = xenolito *'accidental pearl ': perla natural accidental *'accidental xenolith ': xenolito accidental = xenolito *'accidentals ': minerales accidentales *'accidented relief ': relieve accidentado *'acclimation ': aclimatación/aclimatización *'acclimatization ': aclimatización; ajuste orgánico a cambios en su medio ambiente *'acclinal ': acclinal= cataclinal *'acclinal valley ': valle aclinal, que desciende en sentido de las capas *'acclinic ': sin inclinación magnética, aclínico *'acclinic line ': línea aclínica o ecuador magnético *'acclivity ': subida, pendiente ascendente *'acclivous ': pendiente empinada, inclinado hacia arriba, aclive *'accommodation ': acomodación, espacio disponible para potencial acumula. sediment. *'accommodation road ': camino de servicio *'accommodation zone ': zona de acomodación; z. de charnela en pliegues *'accompanying mineral ': mineral accesorio, min. acompañante, min. asociado *'accordance ': concordancia *'accordance of summit levels ': igualdad en los niveles de las cumbres *'accordant ': concordante *'accordant drainage ': drenaje concordante, con la estructura geológica actual *'accordant fold ': pliegue concordante, con orientación similar *'accordant junction ': unión concordante, al mismo nivel en el lugar del enlace *'accordant summit level ': nivel concordante de cumbres *'accordant summits ': cumbres concordantes, con alturas similares *'accordant unconformity ': discordancia paralela *'accordion fold ': pliegue en acordeón *'accreting plate boundary ': límite de placas en acreción; lím. placas divergentes *'accretion planet ': acreción planeta, agregación de partículas cósmicas *'accretion sed ': acreción sed; agradación, aluvión/ acreción continental *'accretion struc ': acreción sed adicción material de arco islas al continente *'accretion stream ': aluvionamiento, acreción corriente, relleno del lecho de corriente *'accretion geol ': acreción estruc adición material por movim. convergentes *'accretionary ': de acreción *'accretionary lapilli ': lapilli de acreción, pisolitas; pellets esferoidales de cenizas *'accretionary lava ball ': bola de lava de acreción, de varios centímetros a metros; lava aa *'accretionary prism ': prisma de acreción, en zonas de subducción *'accretionary margins ': márgenes de acreción *'accretionary ridge ': loma- caballón de playa- de acreción (playas) *'accretionary terrane ': terreno de acreción, de acumulación *'accretion coast ': costa de acreción *'accretion ridge ': loma de acumulación, resto de una antigua playa levantada *'accretion ripple mark ': marca de oleaje - ripples marks -de acreción, de acumulación *'accretion till ': till de acreción, depósitos glaciares de acumulación, till basal *'accretion topography ': topografía- producida por la - acreción o acumulación *'accretion vein ': veta de acreción, grupo de vetas-filones- paralelos o próximos *'Acropora ': Acropora, género de coral del filum Cnidaria- zool *'accumulated discrepancy ': diferencia acumulada *'accumulation ': acumulación / yacimiento de petróleo *'accumulation area ': área de acumulación (nieve) *'accumulation area ratio ': proporción: área - acumulación, respecto al área total del glaciar *'accumulation mountain ': montaña de acumulación *'accumulation rate ': velocidad de acumulación *'accumulation seáson ': estación de acumulación =invierno *'accumulation zone ': zona de acumulación = área de a. *'accumulative rock ': roca acumulada, cumulado *'accumulator plant ': planta acumuladora *'accuracy ': exactitud, precisión *'AC demagnetization ': desimantación de campo alternativo-CA *'A-centered lattice ': celdilla centrada en A (cristalog) *'acequia ': (térm esp) acequia *'acervuline ': acervulina, con cámaras en agrupaciones irregulares *'acetabulum ': acetábulo, cavidad cotiloidea/c. del torax/ventosa de tenia/.. *'acetamide ': acetamida, mineral orgánico *'acetolysis ': acetolisis, reacción química en la que actua el anhidrido acético *'acetylene lamp ': lámpara de acetileno o de carburo *'ACF diagram ': diagrama ACF, triangular, en r. metamorf. *'ac-fracture ': fractura ac, de tensión paralela al plano de fabric ac (en cristalog) *'ac-girdless ': aureola (corona) ac *'achavalite ': achavalita (min) *'achene ': aquénio, fruto monospermo, seco, indehiscente -bot *'achmatita ': acmatita (min) = epidota *'achlamydate ': aclamidado, gasterópodo con un manto (o clámide) -zool *'achoanitic ': acoanítico, cuellos septales en nautiloideo- ausentes o vestigiales *'achondrite ': acondrita, meteorito lítico sin cóndrulos *'achroite ': acroita, var. incolora de turmalina, usada como gema *'achromatic ': acromático, incoloro *'acicular cryst ': acicular crist, en agujas, sagenítico, fascicular *'acicular sed ': partícula acicular sed, su longitud es el triple de su anchura *'acicular ice ': hielo acicular, de agua dulce, en agujas; =h. fibroso =h. satinado *'acicular iron ore ': hierro acicular, goethita *'aciculate ': aciculado, en forma de agujas *'aciculum ': acícula, en forma de aguja *'acid ': ácido *'acid bottle ': botella de ácido (fluorhídrico, en sondeos) *'acid clay ': arcilla ácida *'acid etching ': atacar con ácido *'acid free ': exento de ácidos *'acidic ': ácido, silícico *'acidic rock ': roca ácida, silícica *'acidity coefficient ': coeficiente de acidez = relación de oxígeno *'acidity quotient ': cociente de acidez= relación de oxígeno *'acidization ': acidificación, tratamiento ácido *'acid job ': trabajo con ácido' un método de estimulación de pozos en calizas *'acid mine drainage ': drenaje de las aguas ácidas de las minas, con pH 2,0 a 4,5 *'acidness ': acidez *'acid neutralizing capacity ': capacidad de neutralizar acido, concentración del á. neutralizable *'acid plagioclase ': plagioclasa ácida, con alto contenido en SiO2 *'acid-proof ': resistente a los ácidos *'acid rain ': lluvia ácida, ll. con ácido en disolución *'acid soil ': suelo ácido, con un pH menor de 7 *'acid-sulfate type ': tipo bisulfato, t. de mineralización de oro epitermal *'acid treatment ': tratamiento ácido = acidización *'acidulae ': acídulas (aguas), aguas minerales frías impregnadas de CO3H2 *'acidulated water ': agua acidulada *'acidulous water ': agua acídula, ácida; que lleva en disolución ácido *'acinose ': en racimo =acinoso *'ac-joint ': diaclasa -ac, diaclasa paralela a eje pliegue en un sedim. plegado *'aclinal ': aclinal, horizontal *'aclinal area ': area- zona- aclinal; sin inclinación *'acline ': aclina, sin inclinación *'acline-A twin law ': ley de macla A-aclina = l.m. de Manebach- Ala *'acline-B twin law ': ley de macla B -aclina = l. m. para macla paralela en feldespato *'aclinic ': ecuador magnético; aclínico, sin inclinación *'aclinic line ': línea aclínica, ecuador magnético *'acme ': apogéo, desarrollo máximo, generalmente en nº, de una especie *'acme-zone ': zona de apogéo = z. de abundancia *'acmite ': acmita, egirina (min) *'acmite-augite ': acmita-augita (min) = augita- egirina *'acmolith ': acmolito, intrusión íg. a lo largo de zona de despegue *'acoelomata ': acelomado, animal que no tiene verdadero celoma -zool *'acolpate ': acolpado, grano de polen con colpos *'acoustic ': acústico, relativo a las ondas compresionales *'acoustic basement ': basamento acústico, reflector sísmico + profundo +o- contínuo *'Acoustic Doppler Current Profiler ': Perfil Acústico Corriente Doppler, nombre de medidor de tipo corr. *'acoustic impedance ': impedancia acústica =impedancia (sísm); veloc. sism. x densidad *'acoustic impedance log ': log -diagrafía-de la impedancia acústica (veloc. sism. x densidad) *'acoustic log ': log acústico; testificación (registro-diagrafía) acústica (pozos) *'acoustics ': acústica, estudio del sonido *'acoustic sounding ': sondeo acústico =s. Ecométrico *'acoustic transparency ': transparencia acústica, medio con impedancia ac. =K; sin reflexio. *'acoustic wave ': onda acústica = onda P; o. de sonido; o. sónica *'acoustic well logging ': diagrafía acústica de sondeos *'acoustical impedance ': impedancia acústica, producto veloc. sísmica y densidad *'acquired character ': carácter adquirido, no heredado *'acratotherm ': acratoterma (fuente) pobre en materiales minerales, de agua débil *'acre ': acre, 4 046.85642 m2 *'acreage ': extensión -superficie, área -en acres *'acree ': derrubios de ladera, talud *'acre-foot ': acre-pié, agua para cubrir un acre tierra con un pie de profundidad *'acre-inch ': acre-pulgada, agua para cubrir un ac. tierra con una p. profundidad *'acrepid ': acrépido, se dice de un desma (de esponja) sin canal axial-zool *'acre-yield ': acre-producto, cantidad de cualquier producto obtenida de 1 acre *'acritarch ': acritarco, microfósil orgánico unicelular con pared ornamentada *'acrobatholithic ': acrobatolítico, depósito mineral cerca de domo batolítico *'acrobatholithic deposit ': yacimiento acrobatolítico, cercano a domo batolítico *'acrodont ': acrodóntico, se dice de un tipo de dientes de vertebrado *'acrolamella ': acrolamela;extensión en forma de hoja de lesura de megaesporas *'acrolobe ': acrolóbulo, porción central de cefalón o pigidio de trilobites agnos. *'acron ': acrón, parte+ anterior de cefalón de crustáceo, con ojos y antenas *'acrotelm ': acrotelma, zona superior, aireada y húmeda de una turbera *'acrotretacean ': acrotretáceo, braquiópodo inarticulado- superfam. Acrotretacea *'acrozone ': acrozona, conjunto estratos según tiempo duración de una especie *'actinal ': actinal, referente al aspecto oral *'actinal side ': cara- lado- actinal, en los equinodermos -zool *'actine ': actina, espícula en forma de estrella/ rama individual de triena *'actinic rays ': rayos actínicos, radiación ultravioleta *'actinium ': actínio, elemento químico *'actinium series ': serie del actinio *'actinodont ': actinodonta, tipo de dentición de ciertos moluscos bival. -zool *'actinodont hinge ': charnela actinodonta, de ciertos moluscos bivalvos primarios-zool *'actinolite ': actinolita, actinota (min) *'actinometer ': actinómetro,instrumento meteorol, mide intensidad radiación solar *'actinometry ': actinometría, estudia la radiación solar *'actinomorphic ': actinomórfico, dícese de organismo radialmente simétrico *'actinopod ': actinópodo, protozoo clase Actinópoda, extensión radial protoplas. *'Actinopterygii ': Actinopterigios, peces. Del Devónico Inf. al Presente *'actinosiphonate ': actinosifonado, estructura endosifuncular de nautiloideo -zool *'actinostele ': actinostela, tipo de estela en estrella/ columna de tejido vascular *'actinote ': actinota = actinolita (min) *'action ': acción *'activated ': activado *'activation clay ': activación arcilla, tratamiento de arcillas con ácido *'activation radioactivity ': activación radiactividad, hacer que una sustancia sea radiactiva *'activation analysis ': análisis por activación =a. por radiactivación *'activation energy ': energía de activación *'active ': activo *'active cave ': cueva activa, con curso de agua activo = c.viva *'active channel ': canal activo, en llanura aluvial, con curso de agua activo *'active diapirism ': diapirismo activo, postdeposicional, levanta hacia la superficie *'active dune ': duna activa, que se mueve *'active earth pressure ': valor mínimo de la presión del terreno *'active fault ': falla activa,que se puede seguir moviendo en la actualidad *'active glacier ': glaciar activo, o fluyente *'active ice ': hielo activo, parte del glaciar que se mueve claramente *'active layer geol ': capa activa geoldepós. superf.- cambia de volumen con tiempo *'active layer permafrost ': capa activa o de fusión anual permafrost =mollisol *'active margin ': margen activo = llimite de placas convergente *'active method ': método activo, m. sísmico monitorando señales inducidas *'active patterned ground ': suelos poligonales activos *'active permafrost ': permafrost-gelisuelo- activo *'active remote sensing ': sensor remoto activo = sistema activo, con fuente radiac. electrom *'active sludge ': lodo activado/ fango biológicamente activo *'active speleothem ': espeleotema activo =e. vivo *'active sun ': sol activo (de máxima actividad) *'active system ': sistema activo *'active volcano ': volcán activo, que está en erupción *'active water ': agua activa, con capacidad de corrosión *'activity chem ': actividad quim *'activity radioactivity ': actividad específica radiactividad *'activity coeficient ': coeficiente de actividad; actividad química dividida x concentración *'activity index ': índice de actividad = energía de glaciarización *'activity ratio ': relación de actividad; índice plasticidad : % min. tamaño arcilla *'actual age ': edad real= e. efectiva, presente *'actual delivery ': caudal real (bombas) *'actual energy ': energía cinética *'actual ground zero ': punto cero real *'actual horizon ': horizonte real, círculo máximo en esfera terrestre = h. Racional *'actualism ': actualismo, las mismas fuerzas de ahora actuaron antes en Tierra *'actualistic paleontology ': actuopaleontología, estudio de cómo apareceran los fósiles futuroe *'actual reserves ': reservas reales *'acuminate ': acuminado, terminado en un acumen- en punta *'acuminate apex ': ápice acuminado, terminado en punta *'acuminite ': acuminita (min) *'acumite ': acumita (min) *'acute bisectrix ': bisectrix aguda *'acyclic ': acíclica, en morfo. de plantas disposición de 3 o + partes *'A/D ': A/D; de analógico a digital *'adakite ': adakita, lava rica en Si=2 y pobre en MgO, de arco volcánico *'adamantine drill ': sonda de granalla *'adamantine drilling ': sondeo con granalla *'adamantine luster ': brillo diamantino *'adamantine spar ': corindón pardo sedoso/ c. usado como pulidor *'adambulacral ': adambulacral, estructuras adyacentes a áreas ambulacrales equi. *'adambulacral plate ': placa adambulacral, adyacentes a áreas ambulacrales equinoder. *'adambulacralia ': adambulacro, adyacente a áreas ambulacrales equinoder. *'adamellite ': adamellita, monzonita cuarcífera *'Adamic earth ': variedad de arcilla roja = tierra Adámica *'adamite ': adamita (min) *'adamsite ': adamsita (min) *'adapertural ': adapertural, hacia la apertura= adoral, área adelantada *'adapical ': adapical, hacia el apex / hacia el sistema apical *'adaptation ': adaptación *'adaptive convergence ': evolución convergente *'adaptive grid ': red adaptable, series cambiantes de zonas ecológicas en el tiempo *'adaptive norm ': norma adaptativa, la parte de población que puede sobrevivir .. *'adaptive radiation ': radiación adaptativa, radiación (evol) *'adaptive zone ': zona adaptativa, definida en térm. de ocupación por 1 solo tipo org. *'adarce ': adarce, costra salina que se forma en objetos mojados por el mar *'adaxial ': adaxial, superficie que se enfrenta al eje principal de 1 estructura *'adaxial leaf ': hoja adaxil, más próxima a un eje *'adaxial protoxylem ': protoxilema adaxial, primeros elementos que se forman del xilema *'adcarinal groove ': surco adcarinal, en elementos conodontales pectiniformes *'ADCP ': ADCP =Perfilador Doppler Acústico de Corriente *'adcumulate ': adcumulado, cumulado formado por crecimientos adcúmulos *'adcumulate texture ': textura adcumulada, en r. íg., con sobrecrecimiento mismo cristal *'adcumulus growth ': crecimiento adcumulado, lento y permite formar grandes cristales *'adder stone ': roca víbora = r. serpiente; un vidrio considerado en Arqueología *'addition solid solution ': adicción de solución sólida = solución sólida intersticial (mineral) *'additive color process ': proceso de color aditivo, en cartografía, 3 colores primarios adit. *'additive primary colors ': colores primarios aditivos, azul, verde y rojo *'additive metamorphism ': metamorfismo aditivo o neumatolítico *'additive primary colors ': colores primarios aditivos *'adductor ': abductor, un músculo *'adductor muscle ': músculo abductor *'adductor-muscle scar ': cicatriz músculo aductor *'adductor pit ': hoyo del aductor, depresión en interior de escudo para músculo a. *'adductor ridge ': dorsal del aductor *'adductor testis attachment ': fijamiento del aductor de testículos *'adelfotype ': adelfotipo, (etimol) tipo hermano *'adelite ': adelita (min) *'adeoniform ': adeoniforme, que se parece al fósil de briozoo Adeona *'adergneiss ': neis filoniano *'ader wax ': ‘ader wax’ = ozocerita, mezcla de parafina con petróleo *'adfreezing ': adherencia por congelación *'adherence ': adherencia *'adherent ': adhesivo *'adhesion ': adhesión *'adhesion ripple ': ripple de adherencia, de arena seca sobre superfície húmeda *'adhesion ripple ': antiripplet, antiripple *'adhesion wart ': verruga de adherencia, acumulación arena por viento cambiante *'adhesive slate ': pizarra arcillosa *'adhesive water ': agua adhesiva = a. pelicular *'adiabatic ': adiabático, térm. de Termodinámica *'adiabatic gradient ': gradiente adiabático *'adiagnostic ': adiagnostico, mal sinónimo de criptocristalino *'adinole ': adinola, sedim. arcilloso que sufrió albitización *'adipocere ': adipocira, sustancia natural cerosa o untuosa *'adipocerite ': hattchetina= adipocerita (min) *'adipocire ': hattchetina= adipocira *'a direction ': dirección -a, medidas de paraconductividad/ eje a (petro estruc) *'adit ': galería, socavón, a veces un tunel *'adit cut mining ': laboreo por socavón *'adit end ': frente del socavón o galería *'adit entrance ': entrada de la galería *'adit for draining ': galería de desagüe *'adit gutter ': galería de desagüe *'adit level ': nivel del socavón/ galería de desagüe (minas)/ g. auxiliar (túneles) *'adit opening ': bocamina *'adjacency analysis ': análisis de proximidad, para ver si hay 1 límite común entre áreas *'adjacent ': adyacente *'adjacent sea ': mar adyacente o Mediterráneo *'adjoining ': contiguo, adyacente, colindante *'adjust the compass ': compensar la aguja *'adjusted position ': posición ajustada, posición final del punto de medición tras ajuste *'adjusted stream ': rio de curso paralelo a la dirección de las formaciones *'adjustment ': ajuste, regulación *'adjustment of cross section ': ajuste de la sección transversal, que realizan ríos y glaciares *'adjustor muscle ': músculo ajustador *'admissable cross section ': corte geológico admisible, que está acorde con lo visto en campo *'admission ': admisión = admitancia *'admittance chem ': admitancia quim, sustituir 1 elem. traza por 1 mayor de +valencia *'admittance elect ': admitancia elec, recíproca de impedancia *'admix ': mezclar *'admixture ': agragado, mezcla, mezclado *'admontite ': admontita (min) *'adnate ': adnato, adherente, concrescente; nace junto a lo que está adherido *'adobe ': adobe, limo calcáreo usado para hacer adobes *'adobe flat ': llanura de limos calcáreos *'adolescence ': adolescencia, juventud *'adolescent ': adolescente *'adont ': adonto, se dice de charnela de ostrácodo sin dientes *'adoral ': adoral, localizado o dirigido hacia la boca *'adradial ': adradial, del radio de tercer orden en celenterados/.. *'adradial suture ': sutura adradial, contacto entre placas interambulacral y oral-amb. *'adret ': ladera de montaña con la mejor orientación hacia el sol *'adsorb ': adsorber, adherencia de moléculas o iones a superficie de sólidos *'adsorbed water ': agua adsorbida *'adsorption ': adsorción *'adularescence ': adularescencia (gemas), brillo característico de la piedra de la luna *'adular ': adularia (min) *'adularia ': adularia (min) *'adularia-sericite-type ': tipo adularia-sericita, un tipo de mineralización de oro hidrotermal *'adularization ': adularización, introducción de, o reemplazamiento por, adularia *'adult ': adulto *'advance cobst ': avance de la costa costa, movimiento hacia el mar línea de costa *'advance glaciol ': avance glaciar glaciol *'advance boring ': barreno de reconocimiento *'advance-cut meander ': meandro del corte del avance = meandro inducido *'advance heading ': galería de avance *'advance of beach ': avance o aumento de una playa *'advance of sea ': avance del mar sobre la playa, transgresión *'advance system ': explotación en avance *'advanced argillic alteration ': alteración argílica avanzada *'advanced dune ': duna avanzada, en lado barlovento de duna vinculada a obstáculo *'Advanced Very High Resolution Radiometer ': Radiometro Avanzado de Muy Alta Resolución *'advanced wastewater treatment ': tratamiento avanzado del agua residual *'advancing on the dip ': avance según el buzamiento *'advancing on the strike ': avance en dirección *'advancing system ': explotación en avance (minas), sin galerías preparatorias *'advection hydraul ': advección hidraul, irrupción de fluido con característ. distintas *'advection meteorol ': advección meteorol, transporte horizontal de aire en atmósfera *'advection oceanog ': advección oceanog, flujo horizontal o vertical de agua de mar *'advection dep ': advección de mena, transporte solutos por flujo hidrotermal *'advection tect ': advección tect, movimiento lateral masa del material del manto *'advection fog ': niebla de advección *'adventitious ': adventicio, se dice de parte planta que surge en lugar infrecuente *'adventitious avicularium ': aviculario adventicio, ocupa una posición en pared de otro zooide *'adventitious lobe ': lóbulo adventicio, lóbulo secundario de sutura de ammonoideo/.. *'adventitious roots ': raices adventícias, que surge en lugar infrecuente *'adventitious stream ': corriente adventícia, por variación accidental de las condiciones *'adventive ': adventivo = parasítico (volc) *'advective change of temperature ': cambio advectivo de temperatura *'adventive crater ': cráter adventicio, parasítico, secundario *'adventurine ': adventurina (min) *'advolute ': advoluta, se dice de concha de gasterópodo con vueltas separadas *'adyr ': (térm Turkmeno), zona llana de desierto sin arena, suelo blando *'AE ': AE, abreviatura de eón = mil millones de años/ era geológica *'aeciospore ': ecióspora= ecidióspora, espora que nace de los ecídios -bot *'aedelite ': adelita, prehnita (min) *'aegagropile ': egagrópila, bola de algas lagunares *'aegirine ': egirina = acmita (min) *'aegirine-augite ': augita (min) –egirínica *'aegirite ': egirita, egirina = acmita (min) *'Aeneolithic ': Aeneolítico = Eneolítico *'aenigmatite ': enigmatita (min) = aenigmatita (min) *'aeolian ': eólico = eoliano, relacionado con el viento *'aeolianite ': eolianita = aeolianita, duna cementada *'aeolian ripple mark ': rizaduras -ripple-marks- eólicas, producidas por el viento *'aeolotropic ': anisótropo, eolotrópico *'aelotropy ': anisotropía, elotropía, sin isotropía *'aeon ': eón (mil millones de años) *'aerage ': aireación *'aerate ': airear, ventilar *'aerating tissue ': tejido de aireación *'aeration ': aireación, ventilación *'aeration porosity ': porosidad de aireación = p. no capilar *'aerial ': aéreo (antena)/ perteneciente al aire *'aerial arch ': roca horadada o puente natural *'aerial magnetometer ': magnetómetro aéreo *'aerial mapping ': cartografía aérea, toma de fotografías aéreas para hacer mapas *'aerial mosaic ': mosaico aéreo, de fotografías aéreas para cartografía *'aerial photograph ': fotografía aérea *'aerial stem ': tallo aéreo *'aerial survey ': estudio aéreo, empleando fotografía aérea *'aerial triangulation ': aerotriangulación *'aerinite ': aerinita (min) *'aerobe ': aerobio, organismo que solo puede vivir si hay aire *'aerobic ': aerobio, organismo que solo puede vivir si hay aire *'aerobic decay ': descomposición aeróbica, en presencia de aire *'aerobic pond ': estanque aeróbico *'aerocartograph ': aerocartógrafo, especialista en cartografía aérea *'aerodynamic lag ': retardo aerodinámico *'aerodynamic roughness ': rugosidad aerodinámica *'aerodynamic smoothness ': lisura aerodinámica, (lisura= Igualdad y tersura de una superficie) *'aerogram ': aerograma, carta que se envia por correo aéreo *'aerohydrous ': aerohidro, se dice de mineral con agua en pequeñas cavidades *'aeroides ': aeroides, aguamarina azul cielo pálido *'aerolite ': (térm obs) aerolito, meteorito pétreo *'aerolithology ': (térm obs) aerolitología, estudio de los meteoritos pétreos *'aerological diagram ': diagrama aerológico; del medio en el que nos desenvolvemos *'Aerology ': Aerología, estudios del medio en el que nos desenvolvemos *'aeromagnetic survey ': investigación - prospección-aeromagnética *'Aeronian ': Fase Eroniana del Silurico Inferior (series del Llandovery) *'Aeronomy ': Aeronomía, Física de la Alta Atmósfera *'aerophotographic plan ': plano aerofotográfico *'aerosiderite ': (térm obs) aerosiderito, meteorito siderítico = m. férrico *'aerosiderolite ': (térm obs) aerosiderolito, meteorito lito-siderítico o m. litosiderito *'aerosol ': aerosol, sol disperso en gas *'aerosol sinter ': sinter aerosol, material espeleotémico de partículas aire-cuevas *'aerospace ': aeroespacial *'aerosphere ': atmósfera, aerosfera *'aerotriangulation ': aerotriangulación *'aerugite ': erugita (min) *'aeschynite ': esquinita (min) *'aeschynite-(Y) ': esquinita-(Y) (min) *'aetite ': aetita = etites, piedra de águila, concreción hematites en nódulo *'aethoballism ': (sin obs)etobalismo = metamorfismo de impacto, con meteoritos *'aff ': af, afinidad *'affine ': afin, se dice de una deformación homogénea *'affine deformation ': deformación afín =deformación homogénea *'affine laminar slip ': deslizamiento laminar afín u homogéneo *'affinity ': afinidad, fuerza con que se une una molécula con un ligando *'affluent ': afluente *'afflux ': aflujo, afluencia excesiva de líquidos *'afford ': producir, suministrar *'afforestation ': repoblación forestal *'afghanite ': afghanita (min) *'aflot ': a flote, flotante *'AFMAG method ': método AFMAG, acrónimo de audio- frecuencia magnática *'AFM diagram ': diagrama AFM, triangular, en r. metamorf. *'AFM projection ': Proyección AFM, diagrama triangular con proporc. moleculares *'A-form ': forma-A, forma megaloesférica de foraminífero -zool *'afterdamp ': gases tóxicos de mina, gases de explosión de grisú /mofeta *'after-flow ': flujo plástico de inercia *'after gasses ': gases de un incendio o explosión *'aftershock ': réplica de terremoto (=aftershock) *'afterworking ': restablecimiento elástico /post-efecto *'Aftonian ': Aftoniense, interglacial Güns-Mindel, Pleistoceno americano *'afwillite ': afwillita (min) *'agalite ': agalita, var. de talco. (min) *'agalmatolite ': agalmatolita, var. de pirofilita/ = pagodita = lardita= roca pagoda *'agardite ': agardita (min) *'agardite- (La) ': agardita (min) - (La) *'agaric mineral ': mineral agárico, leche de luna, lublinita *'agate ': ágata (min) *'agate jasper ': jaspe de ágata (min) *'agate opal ': ópalo de ágata (min) *'agatized wood ': madera silicificada (min) *'agathocopalite ': agatocopalita, resina, goma, copal, kauri *'agatized wood ': madera agatizada =m. silicificada *'AGC ': AGC= control automático de volumen (gain en inglés), ganancia *'age (geochron) ': edad (geocron) *'age ice ': edad del hielohielo, el desarrollo del hielo marino *'aged ': envejecido *'age determination ': determinación de la edad *'age equation ': ecuación de la edad *'Agenian ': Ageniense, final Oligoceno- comienzo Mioceno, en Europa *'age of amphibians ': edad de los anfibios. (Designación informal del final Paleozoico) *'age of cycads ': edad de cicadofitas. Designación informal del Jurásico *'age of coal ': edad del carbón. Designación informal del Carbonífero *'age of cycada ': edad de las cicadáceas. Designación informal del Jurásico *'age of ferns ': edad de los helechos. Designación informal del Carbonífero *'age of fishes ': edad de los peces. Designación informal del Silurico y Devónico *'age of gymnosperms ': edad de las gimnospermas. Designación informal del Mesozoico *'age of mammals ': edad de los mamíferos. Designación informal del Cenozoico *'age of man ': edad del hombre. Designación informal del Cuaternario *'age of marine invertebrates ': edad de los invertebrados marinos.Design. Inf.-Cámbrico- Ordov. *'age of reptiles ': edad de los reptiles. Designación informal del Mesozoico *'age of the Earth ': edad de la Tierra, unos 4.500 Ma. *'age of the Moon ': edad de la Luna, los días desde la última Luna nueva *'age of the Universe ': edad del Universo, unos 13,7 Ma. *'age of tide ': retardo de la marea *'age of water ': edad del agua, desde que entró en comunicación con atmósfera *'age ratio ': proporción de edad, entre isótopos hijo y padre *'age-specific eruption rate ': velocidad de la erupción de edad-específica *'age spectrum ': espectro de la edad, método en datación radiométrica *'aged topography ': topografía madura, t. de relieves antiguos o erosionados *'ageing ': envejecimiento *'agency ': fuerza, medio, acción *'agent ': agente *'agent of mineralization ': agente mineralizante *'ageostrofic wind ': viento ageostrófico *'agglomerate ': aglomerado, (térm prop), material piroclástico grueso, angular *'agglomerate ice ': aglomerado de hielo, por mezcla de fragmentos de h. flotante *'agglomerating ': aglomerando/ carbón bituminoso que se ablanda al calentarlo *'agglomerating value ': intensidad de lo aglomerado *'agglomeroplasmic ': aglomero-plásmico *'agglutinate lunar ': aglutinado lunar,de ciertas parículas en el regolito lunar *'agglutinate volc ': aglutinado volc, depósito piroclástico soldado *'agglutinate cone ': cono aglutinado = cono de salpicaduras fundidas *'agglutinated ': aglutinado,agregados de unión de cristales en rocas lunares *'agglutinated zool ': aglutinado, cementación de partículas arenosas formando 1 testa *'agglutinated test ': concha arenácea o aglutinada *'agglutinating value ': intensidad de lo aglutinado *'agglutination ': aglutinación, cementación sedimentaria *'agglutinite ': aglutinita, aglutinado volcánico *'aggradation geomorph ': agradación geomorf, acreción, como en el desarrollo de playas *'aggradation permafrost ': agradación, crecimiento, del permafrost permafrost *'aggradation (stratig) ': sedimentación fluvial, agradación estratig *'aggradation terrace ': terraza de deposición *'aggradational, ice ': hielo agradacional, h. agregado a la parte superior del permafrost *'aggradational parasequence set ': set de parasecuencia de agradación *'aggradational plain ': llanura de agradación, por deposición fluvial *'aggradation recrystallization ': recristalización de agradación, con alargamiento de cristales *'aggrade ': sedimentar (un río), acumular *'aggraded valley floor ': relleno aluvial de un valle *'aggraded valley plain ': fondo de valle agradado, una llanura aluvial *'aggrading neomorphism ': neomorfismo de acumulación sedimentos, crecimiento cristalino *'aggrading stream ': corriente de acumulación *'aggregate ': agregado, áridos/ aglutinar, unir *'aggregated ': agregado *'aggregate polarization ': polarización agregada, la de cristales agregados al microsc.polar. *'aggregated sulfide ': sulfuros en masa (contenido superior al 20%) *'aggregate structure ': estructura agregada *'aggregation data ': agregación datos, agrupamiento *'aggregation [soil) ': agregación suelos, agrupamiento de partículas del suelo *'aggressive intrusion ': intrusión agresiva, en r. ígneas *'aggressive water ': agua agresiva, con la capacidad de disolver rocas *'aging ': envejeciendo *'agitation ': agitación *'aglet ': agleta, placa delgada en radiolarios -zool *'a-glide ': deslizamiento-a, plano de d. en cristalografía *'aglime ': cal agrícola *'agmatite ': agmatita, migmatita con aspecto de brecha *'agmatite neis ': neis agmatítico *'Agnatha ': Agnatos, vertebrados, peces sin mandíbulas; desde el Ordovícico *'agnostid ': agnostido, trilobite orden Agnostidos. Cámbrico Inf-Ordovícico S. *'Agnostozoic ': Agnostozoico = Proterozoico *'agonic line ': línea agónica, conecta puntos con declinación magnética cero *'agouni ': (térm Marruecos), reguero, con frecuencia seco, de un torrente *'agpaite ': agpaita, grupo de r. íg. con foides *'agpaitic ': agpaitica, cristalización en exceso de álcalis *'agpaitic coefficient ': coeficiente agpaítico, proporción Na+K/Al *'agrellite ': agrellita (min) *'agric horizon ': horizonte ágrico- en edafol *'agricolite ': agricolita (min) =eulitita (min) = eulitina *'agricultural geology ': geología agrícola *'agricultural lime ': cal agrícola *'agricultural pollution ': contaminación agrícola *'agrinierite ': agrinierita (min) *'agrogeology ': agrogeología *'agrology ': agrología, parte de agronomía, estudia relación suelo-vegetación *'aground ': encallado, varado *'aguada ': (térm esp) aguada; en zonas cársticas depresión somera con agua *'aguilarite ': aguilarita (min) *'ahermatypic ': ahermatípico, no hermatípico *'ahermatypic coral ': coral ahermatípico, se dice de coral que no tiene escudo propio *'aheylite ': aheylita (min) *'ahlfeldite ': ahlfeldita (min) *'A horizons ': horizontes- A, horizontes minerales formados en superficie .. -edaf *'Ahren’sprism ': prisma de Ahren, tipo de prisma polarizante *'AI ': AI = inteligencia artificial *'aiguille ': aguja *'aikinite ': aikinita (min) *'aillikite ': aillikita, r. íg. en diques, lamprófido ultramáfico rico en carbonato *'ailsyte ': (uso no rec) ailsita, paisanita, sienita cuarcífera *'aimless drainage ': avenamiento, drenaje- desordenado *'ainalite ': ainalita, mezcla de casiterita (min) y columbita *'air ': aire, atmósfera *'air base ': base aérea/ diferencia entre centros de fotografías aéreas *'air base line ': linea de suelo *'air blower ': soplador, ventilador *'airborne magnetometer ': magnetómetro aerotransportado *'airborne profile recorder ': registrador del perfil aerotransportado *'airborne prospecting ': prospección aérea *'airborne sand ': arena transportada por el viento *'airborne scanner ': escáner aerotransportado *'airborne scintillation counter ': escintilómetro aéreo *'air discharge ': salida, impulsión, de aire *'air drifter drill ': perforador automático con soporte *'air drilling ': sonda de aire *'air dry ': aire seco *'air entrainment ': entrada de aire *'air entry pressure ': presión de entrada de aire= punto de burbuja, tipo de p. capilar *'air-fall deposition ': lluvia de piroclastos *'air gap ': valle abandonado por captura/ desfiladero *'air glow ': luminosidad, efluvio atmosférico *'air gun ': pistola de aire/ martillo neumático/ fuente energía: sísmica marina *'air hammer ': martillo neumático *'air heading ': galería de ventilación *'air heave ': escape de aire, con deformación de suelos o sedimentos *'air-heave structure ': estructura de escape de aire *'air hoag ': escarcha *'air level ': nivel de burbuja *'airless end ': tope ciego *'airlight ': resplandor del aire *'air load ': carga aerodinámica *'air mass ': masa de aire *'air mass climatology ': climatología de las masas de aire *'air moisture ': humedad del aire *'air mosaic ': mosaico de fotografías aéreas *'air photograph ': fotografía desde el aire = f. aérea *'air photo lineament ': lineamiento de fotografía aérea *'air photo linear ': lineación de fotografía aérea *'air photo lineation ': linear de fotografías aèreas *'air pipe ': tubo - chimenea- de ventilación *'air piping ': tuberías de ventilación *'air pit ': pozo de ventilación (minas) *'air pocket ': bolsada de aire, entre superficie de agua y techo de cueva *'air pollution ': contaminación del aire *'air pressure ': presión de aire = p. atmosférica *'air sac ': saco de aire, vesícula en grano de polen de gimnospermas -bot *'air-saddle ': anticlinal invertido por erosión *'air shaft ': pozo de ventilación (minas) *'air shooting ': explosión de cargas en el aire, para prospección sísmica *'air shrinkage ': contracción del aire (arcillas), al secarse a temperatura ambiente *'air solubility ': solubilidad del aire *'air-space ratio ': proporción de huecos, en suelos- edafol *'air-stack ': chimenea para ventilación *'air survey ': levantamiento aéreo (geofísico o topográfico) *'airtight stopping ': cierre hermético *'air tube ': tráquea *'air-void ratio ': proporción de huecos, = p. de oquedades (hormigón) *'air volcano ': volcán de aire, v. de barro con fuerte salida de gases *'air-wall ': muro con cámara de aire *'airward ': hacia el aire, hacia arriba *'air wave ': onda explosiva = o. de aire *'air well ': pozo de aire, usado para almacenar agua en desiertos *'airy ': aéreo/ ligero/ ventilado *'Airy hypothesis ': hipótesis Airy, los bloques de corteza terres. tienen +- = densidad *'Airy phase ': fase de Airy, en sismología *'aisle ': pasillo, galería, pasadizo *'Aistopoda ': Aistópodos, orden de anfíbios con hábitos de serpiente o gusano *'ait ': islote fluvial, isleta *'Aitoff projection ': proyección Aitoff, derivada de la p. equidistante acimutal *'ajkaite ': ajkaita (min) = ajkita *'ajoite ': ajoita (min) *'akaganeite ': akaganeita (min) *'akatoreite ': akatoreita (min) *'Akchagylian ': Akchagyliense Ponto-Caspiana. Plioc. med. (sobre Cim.,bajo Aps.) *'akdalbite ': akdalaita (min) *'akene ': aquenio, fruto monopermo,seco, indehiscente-bot *'akenobeite ': (uso n rec) akenobeita, aplita granodiorítica de agregado de felds. *'akerite ': (uso n rec) akerita, sienita con felds. alcalino, clinopirox.+ cuarzo *'akermanite ': akermanita (min) *'A‘KF diagram ': diagrama A‘KF, triangular; en r. metamórficas *'akhtenskite ': akhtenskita (min) *'akinetic surface ': superficie acinética, en capas de r. sedim. *'aklé ': un tipo de dunas del Sahara *'akmolith ': acmolito, intrusión íg. a lo largo de zona de despegue *'akrochordite ': acrocordita (min) *'aksaite ': aksaita (min) *'aktashite ': aktashita (min) *'aktological ': actológico (relativo a aguas marinas someras) *'aktology ': actología, estudio de las zonas costeras *'akyrosome ': aquirosoma, masa subsidiaria de una roca compleja *'ala ': ala *'Ala-A twin law ': ley de macla Ala-A, en plagioc. eje de m. el a, plano compos. (001) *'alabandite ': alabandita (min) = alabandina = manganoblenda *'alabaster ': alabastro *'Ala-B twin law ': ley de macla Ala-B, en plagioc. eje de m. el a, plano compos. (010) *'alacranite ': alacranita (min) *'aladzha ': (térm tártaro) ozoquerita (hidrocarburo natural) impura de r. local *'alaite ': alaita (min) *'alalite ': alalita, var. verde claro de diópsido *'alamandine ': alamandino = almandino (min) *'alamosite ': alamosita (min) *'alang-alang ': pradera, hierba de praderas *'alar fossula ': fósula alar, desarrollada en la posición de un septum alar en coral *'alar projection ': proyección alar, en forma de ala en testa de foraminífero *'alar septum ': septo alar =s. lateral primario (Tetracoralarios) *'alas ': alas *'Alaska Diamond ': cristal de roca *'alaskaite ': alaskaíta, mezcla de minerales de sulfosales de Pb, Ag, Cu y Bi *'Alaskan band ': banda de Alaska -fajas oscuras-de glaciares *'alaskite ': alaskita, granito de felds. Alcalino con bajo % de máficos *'alaskite-quartz ': alaskita de cuarzo = tarantulita; r. plutónica *'alate ': alado, con alas *'alate element ': elemento alado, elemento de conodonto ramiforme con simetría.. *'A layer ': capa A, región sísmica de Tierra equivalente a la corteza *'alb ': alba, plataforma estrecha casi plana, flanquea lado vertical glaciar *'albafite ': albafita (asfalto) *'albedo ': albedo, % radiación solar reflejada por superficie del terreno *'Albers projection ': proyección Albers, p. equiareal de tipo cónico, en cartografía *'Albertan ': Albertiense, Cámbrico Med. amr.(sobre Waucob.,bajo Croixiense) *'albert coal ': carbón albert = albertita, asfalto de color negro azabache *'albertite ': albertita = carbón albert, asfalto de color negro azabache *'Albian ': Albiense, Cretácico Inf. (sobre Aptiense, bajo Cenomaniense) *'albic horizon ': horizonte álbico, un tipo de horizonte de suelo -edaf. *'albid element ': elemento álbido, elemento de conodonto con materia blanca *'Albionian ': Albioniense,Silúrico Inf. Amer. *'albite ': albita (min) = felds. Na = sodaclasa= felds. blanco = chorlo blanco *'albite-Ala twin law ': ley de macla albita-Ala *'albite-Carlsbad twin law ': ley de macla albita-Carlsbad *'albite-epidote-amphisolite facies ': facies albita-epidota-anfisolita *'albite-epidote-hornfels facies ': facies albita-epidota-cornubianita *'albite porphyrite ': porfidita de albita, r. íg. porfídica con fenocristales de albita *'albite twin law ': ley de macla de la albita *'albitic rim ': aureola o corona albítica *'albitite ': albitita, r. íg. porfídica con fenocristales de albita *'albitization ': albitización, introducción de, o reemplazamiento por, albita *'albitophyre ': albitófido, r. íg. porfídica con fenocristales de albita *'Alboll ': Alboll, un mollisol- edaf. *'alboranite ': (térm obs) alboranita,basalto subalcalino o b. tholeiítico *'albrechtschraufite ': albrechtschraufita (min) *'albrittonite ': albrittonita, nombre mineral no aceptado de un cloruro *'alcove ': nicho (geomorf), en pared de precipicio *'alcove speleo ': nicho de cueva [espeleo), balconada, cavidad lateral *'alcove lands ': terreno escalonado *'alcyonarian ': alcionario, tipo de coral. Del Pérmico al Presente *'Aldanian ': Aldaniense, Cámbrico Inf. australia *'aldanite ': aldanita, var. de torianita (min) *'aldermanite ': aldermanita (min) *'aldzhanite ': aldzhanita (min) *'alee basin ': cuenca submarina de corrientes turbidez desviadas por cresta *'aleksite ': aleksita (min) *'Aleppo stone ': piedra Aleppo, ágata ocelada *'alert ': alerta *'alete ': alete, espora sin lesura -bot *'aleurite ': aleurita, depósito sedim. No consolidado, 1/2 arena-arcilla; silt *'aleurolite ': aleurolita, aleurita consolidada *'A-level ': nivel triangular *'Alexandrian ': Alejandriense, Silurico + Inf amer. (sobre Cincinnati., bajo Niaga.) *'alexandrine sapphire ': zafiro alejandrino (min) *'alexandrite ': alexandrita, var. de crisoberilo (min) *'alexandrite effect ': efecto alejandrita, min. Gema, que cambia tono de color, por luces *'alfisol ': alfisol, suelo mineral -edafol *'alforsite ': alforsita (min) *'alga ': alga, planta individual, taxón Algas *'algae ': algas *'algaenans ': algenanos, biopolímeros resistentes de algas fósiles *'algae wash ': bañada por las algas *'algal of ': algal *'algal ball ': balón algal *'algal biscuit ': bizcocho algal, nódulos de caliza o dolomía de origen algal *'algal blooms ': florecimiento algal *'algal coal ': carbón algal, c. bituminoso (boghead) *'algal cluster, calcified ': arracimado (cluster) algal, calcificado *'algal desintegration ': desintegración algal *'algal dust ': polvo algal *'algal filaments ': filamentos algales *'algal flora ': flora algal *'algal gyttja ': (térm sueco-jütja). masa de algas en descomposición, fondo lagos *'algal head ': barro sapropélico algal *'algal laminites, see microbial laminae ': laminitas algales, vea láminas microbianas *'algal limestone ': caliza algal *'algal marsh ': pantano algal *'algal mats ': estera algal = estera microbiana *'algal mat surficial ': estera algal de superficie *'algal mound ': mound algal, espesamiento local de calizas, por rocas con algas *'algal nodules, see oncoids ': nódulos algales, vea oncóides *'algal paste ': pasta algal *'algal peat ': turba algal *'algal pit ': fosa algal, depresión de ablación que contiene algas *'algal reef ': arrecife algal, de caliza de algas *'algal ridge ': cresta algal, margen elevado de arrecife de barlovento *'algal rim ': cerca algal, sobre arrecifes de coral en lado lagunal a sotavento *'algal stromatolite ': estromatolito algal, estructura estratificada de gran tamaño *'algal structure ': estructura algal *'algal tufa ': toba algal *'algam ': estaño *'algarite ': algarita, betún derivado de algas *'algarvite ': (uso n rec) algarvita, una melteigita: + biot. Y -nefel, que original *'alga sapropel ': sapropel de algas *'algebraic reconstruction technique ': técnica de reconstrucción algebraica = tomografía *'Algerian onyx ': ónice argelino, estalactita bandeada de marmol ónice *'algerite ': algerita, seudomorfo pinítico de escapolita (min) *'alginite ': alginita, maceral de carbón del grupo exinita *'algite ': algita, microlitotipo de carbón con un 95% de alginita *'algodonite ': algodonita (min) *'ALGOL ': ALGOL, lenguaje algoritmo *'Algoman orogeny ': orogenia Algomana, en N. América, hace unos 2,400 Ma *'Algoma-type iron formation ': formación férrica tipo Algoma; precipitado químicamente *'algon ': fango de estuario, con algas y SFe *'Algonkian ': Algónkico = Algonquino; Proterozóico *'Algophytic ': Algofítico, era de plantas algas primordiales, desde el Cámbrico *'algorithm ': algoritmo *'algovite ': algovita, diabasa o sus fases porfídicas; en los Alpes *'alias ': alias, ambigüedad en frecuencia representada por datos cíclicos *'alias filter ': fíltro alias, elimina frecuencias no deseadas, antes de muestreo *'aliasing ': solapamiento', procesamiento digital de señales y áreas afines *'alidade ': alidada (topografía) *'aliettite ': aliettita (min) *'aligned current structure ': estructura actual alineada = e. direccional *'alignment ': lineamiento, zona significativa larga, estrecha, contínua del relive *'alimentary tract ': tracto alimentario *'alimentation ': alimentación *'alimentation facies ': facies de alimentación *'alinement ': alineación *'alio ': (térm fran) costra ferruginosa impenetrable, del agua del subsuelo *'aliphatic hydrocarbon ': hidrocarburo alifático *'alive ': vivo/mina productiva *'alivincular ': alivincular, tipo de ligamento de molusco bivalvo -zool *'alkali chem ': álcali, alcalinoquim, cualquier sustancia fuertemente básica *'alkali mineral ': álcali mineral , minerales silicatados con metales alcal. *'alkali petrology ': alcalina petrología *'alkali basalt ': basalto alcalino *'alkalic chem ': alcálico, alcalino quim *'alkalic petrology ': (roca) alcalina, alcálico petrología *'alkali-calcic ': cálcico -alcalino =calco-alcalino *'alkali-calcic series ': series calco-alcalinas, en r. íg.; con % SiO2 entre 51 y 56 y… *'alkali-calc index ': índice calco-alcalino *'alkali charnockite ': charnockita alcalina, r. íg. de la serie charnockita *'alkali feldspar ': feldespato alcalino *'alkali-feldspar charnockite ': charnockita de feldespato alcalino = ch. alcalina *'alkali-feldspar granite ': granito de feldespato alcalino *'alkali-feldspar quartz syenite ': sienita de cuarzo con feldespato alcalino *'alkali-feldspar rhyolite ': riolita de feldespato alcalino *'alkali-feldspar syenite ': sienita de feldespato alcalino *'alkali-feldspar trachyte ': traquita de feldespato alcalino *'alkali flat ': llanuras salinas de desecación *'alkali gabbro ': gabbro alcalino *'alkali lake ': lago alcalino, rico en carbonato sódico *'alkali-lime index ': índice calco-alcalino *'alkali metal ': metal alcalino *'alkaline chem ': alcalino quim *'alkaline petrology ': alcalina petrología *'alkaline basalt ': basalto alcalino *'alcaline earth ': alcalino-térreo *'alkaline rock ': roca alcalina *'alkaline series ': serie alcalina *'alkaline soil ': suelo alcalino *'alkalinity ': alcalinidad *'alkalinity lake ': alcalinidad lago *'alkalinity oceanog ': alcalinidad oceanog *'alkalin-sulfide hypothesis ': hipótesis del sulfuro alcalino *'alkali-olivine basalt ': basalto alcalino olivínico *'alkali soil ': suelo alcalino *'alkalitrophy ': alcalitrófia, cualidad de lago de región árida de ser alcalino *'Alkemade line ': línea de Alkemade, en diagrama de fase ternario, = l. conjunción *'Alkemade theorem ': teorema de Alkemade, en estudios de fases en química *'alkenones ': alquenonas, hidrocarburos de cadena larga con grupos cetona *'allactite ': alactita (min) *'allagite ': allagita (min) *'allalinite ': (uso n rec) allalinita, un gabro alterado con saussurita *'allanite ': alanita (min) = ortita, cerina, bucklandita, treanorita *'allargentum ': alargento (min) *'allcharite ': goethita= allcharita (min) *'alleghanyite ': alleghanyíta (min) *'Alleghany orogeny ': orogenia Allegénica, posible final del Paleozóico - Trias Inf. (amer) *'Alleghenian ': Allegéniense, Pensilvaniense med. Amer. (sobre Pott.,bajo Con.) *'Allegheny Orogeny ': orogenia Allegénica, posible final del Paleozóico - Trias Inf. (amer) *'allemontite ': alemontita (min) = antimonio arsenical *'allenite ': pentahidrita= allenita (min) *'allen’s rule ': regla de Allen, respecto de animales de sangre caliente- zool *'Allerod ': Allerød, periodo final-glaciar europeo, ( hace 11,000 a) *'allevardite ': rectorita (min) =allevardita (min) *'all-flotation process ': proceso de flotación (solamente) *'allgovite ': allgovita *'alliaceous ': aliáceo, se dice de minerales con olor que recuerda el ajo *'allied rocks ': rocas 'aliadas', relacionadas *'alligator-clip ': pinza de conexión *'Alling grade scale ': escala granulométrica Alling; medidas bidimensionales en r. sed. *'allingite ': alingita, resina fósil (retinita) sin ácido sucínico *'allite ': allita, nombre roca de material alítico ( como la bauxita y laterita) *'allitic ': alítica, se dice de roca de sílice eliminada y con bauxita y laterita *'allivalite ': (nombre n rec) allivalita, troctolita con anortita y olivino *'allnoite ': alnoita, r. ultramáfica porfídica, var. de lamprófidos *'allochem ': aloquímico, partícula carbonatada de precipitación quím o bioquím. *'allochemical metamorphism ': metamorfismo aloquímico, con aporte o sustracción de materia *'allochetite ': (uso n rec) allochetita, aloqueita, r. íg. hipabisal porfífica.. *'allochroite ': alocroita (min) *'allochromatic ': alocromático, incoloro, mineral sin color en estado puro *'allochthon sed ': alóctono sed, masa de roca redepositada de r. madre lejana *'allochthon tect ': alóctono tect, masa de roca o bloque falla desplazados de origen *'allochthone ': alóctono *'allochthonous ': alóctonos = paraautóctono = heteróctono = exótico *'allochthonous mantle ': manto alóctono, no formado in situ *'allochthonous salt ': sal alóctona *'allochthony ': aloctonía, acumulación plantas en sitios distintos al de crecimiento *'alloclasite ': aloclasita (min) *'alloclastic breccia ': brecha aloclástica = un tipo de brecha volcánica *'allo-correlation ': alo-correlación, c. en tiempo entre distintas unidades en d. sitios *'allocyclicity ': alociclicidad, cualidad de la sedimentación ciclotemática *'allodapic limestone ': caliza alodápica, depositada por corrientes de turbidez *'allofacial ': alofacial, se dice de roca de diferentes facies metamórficas *'alloformation ': aloformación, unidad aloestratigráfica fundamental *'allogene ': alógeno/ mineral alotígénico *'allogenic ': alogénico,generado en un lugar separado *'allogenic recharge ': recarga alogénica, agua de r. no solubles, almacenada en karst *'allogroup ': alogrupo, unidad aloestratigráfica, rango superior al aloformación *'allokite ': aloquita (min) = mezcla de alofana +caolinita *'allolistostrome ': alolistostromo, olistostromo con bloques exóticos (alo) *'allomember ': alomiembro, unidad aloestratigráfica, rango inf.a aloformación *'allomeric ': isomorfo = alomérico *'allomerism ': isomorfismo = alomerismo *'allometric ': alométrico, se dice de parte del cuerpo con crecimiento desigual *'allometry biol ': alometría biol, con crecimiento desigual *'allometry geomorph ': alometría geomorf, con desarrollo desigual *'allomicrite ': allomicrita (min) *'allomorph ': alomorfo = polimorfo *'allomorphic ': alomórfico = polimórfico, polimorfo *'allomorphism cryst ': alomorfismo crist, paramorfismo *'allomorphism (paleont] ': alomorfismo (paleont], término mal empleado como xenomorfismo *'allomorphite ': alomorfita, min. de barita (min) seudomorfa de anhidrita (min) *'allomorphosis ': alomorfosis, evolución con incremento rápido de la especiación *'allopalladium ': alopaladio = estibiopaladinita (min) *'allomorphous ': alomorfo = polimorfo *'allomorphite ': alomorfita (min) *'allopatric ': alopátrido, que tiene áreas distribución separadas y excluyentes *'allophane ': alofana = alofanita (min) *'allophaneton ': (térm obs)alofanetón, porción arcilla soluble en ácido hipoclorhíd. *'allophanite ': alofanita (min) = alofana *'allophanoid ': alofanoide, nombre de grupo de minerales arcillosos *'allostratigraphic unit ': unidad aloestratigráfica; atendiendo solo a sus límites *'Allotheria ': Aloterios, subclase de mamíferos; del Jurasico Sup. al Eoceno Sup. *'allothigene ': alotígeno = alógeno *'allothigenetic ': alotígenético = alogénico *'allothigenic ': alotigénico = alogénico *'allothigenous ': alotígeno/ en clasificación de piroclastos, el accidental *'allothimorph ': alotimorfo, no ha cambiado los contornos cristal. en la nueva roca *'allothogenic ': alotogénico = alogénico *'allothrausmatic ': alotrausmático, text. orbicular- con núcleos de xenolitos, en r. íg. *'allotment ': concesión minera *'allotrio ': alotrio-, prefijo que significa ajeno, extraño/ discorde, contrario *'allotrioblast ': alotrioblasto = xenoblasto *'allotriomorphic ': alotriomorfo = xenomórfico *'allotriomorphic-granular ': granular- alotriomórfico = xenomórfico -granular *'allotrope ': alótropo, forma de cristal con alotropía *'allotrophic ': alotrófico = heterotrópico *'allotropy ': alotropía = polimorfismo en un elemento *'allotype ': alotipo, diferencias alélicas en cadenas de inmunoglobulinas *'allowable ': aceptable, lícito, justo/permitido *'allowable production ': producción permisible *'alloy ': aleación *'alluaudite ': alluaudita (min) *'all-ups ': todo uno, mezcla de calidades de carbón *'alluvia ': aluviones, productos aluviales *'Alluvial ': (térm obs) Aluvial, Terciario *'alluvial dep ': depósito -yacimiento-aluvial de mena *'alluvial sed ': aluvial sed, formado por aluvión *'alluvial apron ': apron aluvial, llanura aluvial de pie de monte = bajada *'alluvial bench ': apron aluvial, llanura aluvial de pie de monte =bajada *'alluvial channel ': canal aluvial, con lecho y bancos de aluvión *'alluvial cone ': cono aluvial, cono de deyección = cono de detritos = delta cono =.. *'alluvial dam ': represa aluvial *'alluvial-dam lake ': lago de barrera aluvial *'alluvial deposit of ore ': yacimiento en aluviones *'alluvial fan ': abanico aluvial = abanico de talus = a. de detritos = delta seco *'alluvial-fan shoreline ': linea de costa del abanico aluvial *'alluvial fill ': relleno aluvial *'alluvial flat ': llano aluvial, bordeando un río *'alluvial gold ': oro en aluviones *'alluvial meander ': meandro aluvial *'alluvial mining ': minería en aluviones *'alluvial piedmont plain ': llanura aluvial de pie de monte *'alluvial-plain shoreline ': línea de costa de llanura aluvial *'alluvial reach ': tramo aluvial *'alluvial reg ': reg- desierto de piedras- aluvial *'alluvial river ': río aluvial, r. en llanura a. *'alluvial sheet ': manto aluvial *'alluvial slope ': ladera aluvial *'alluvial-slope spring ': fuente de llanura aluvial *'alluvial soil ': suelo aluvial *'alluvial stone ': roca aluvial, gema roja en terreno aluvial *'alluvial talus ': talus aluvial; (t= acumulación fragmentos roca, cualquier tamaño) *'alluvial terrace ': terraza aluvial *'alluvial tin ': casiterita (min) aluvial *'allluviated spring ': fuente (normalmente de carst) con salida cubierta de aluvión *'alluviation ': aluvionación/ proceso de formar conos aluviales y deltas *'alluvion ': aluvión/ avenida/ inundación/erupción de lodo/ derrubio *'alluvion geol ': aluvión geol *'alluvion law ': aluvión, avenida, inundación ley *'alluvion volc ': erupción de lodo y agua de origen volcánico volc *'alluvium ': aluvial = depósito a. = aluvión *'all work ': laboreo por tajos largos (minas) *'almandine ': almandino (min) *'almandine-amphibolite facies ': facies anfibolita-almandino *'almandite ': almandita (min) = almandino *'almashite ': almashita (min) *'almeriite ': almeriita (min) = natroalunita *'almond-shaped bomb ': bomba en forma de almendrada *'almond stone ': piedra almendra = almandino *'almost atoll ': semi atolón, atolón con una o dos islas no de coral *'alnöite ': alnoita, r. íg.; melilitita sin vidrio y foides. ,con melilita en mesost. *'alongshore ': a lo largo de la costa *'along shore current ': corriente litoral *'alp ': hombrera glacial =alp *'alpestrine ': alpestrino = montano = subalpino *'alpha cryst ': alfa crist, menor índice de refracción en cristales biáxicos *'alpha mineral ': alfa mineral, una modificación estruct. de un mineral polimorfo *'alpha* angle ': ángulo alfa* , de una red cristalina recíproca *'alpha chalcocite ': calcocita-alfa = digenita (min) *'alpha decay ': desintegración alfa, d. radiactiva con emisión partículas a *'Alpha diversity ': diversidad alfa, número de taxones en una región local *'alpha iron ': hierro alfa *'alpha level ': nivel alfa= significancia *'alpha particle ': partícula alfa *'alpha-particle recoil tracks ': huellas de retroceso de partícula alfa *'alpha quartz ': cuarzo alfa = c. de baja *'alpha ray ': partícula alfa = rayo alfa (poco u) *'alpha-recoil tracks ': huellas de retroceso - de partícula-alfa *'alpha-vredenburgite ': vredenburgita (min) alfa *'alphitite ': alfitita (min) *'Alpides ': Alpides = cinturón Himalayo - Alpino *'alpine ecol ': alpino ecol, característico de región montañosa, bajo línea nieves *'alpine geomorph ': alpino geomorf, de la región de Los Alpes *'alpine geol ': (térm gen) alpino estruc, montañoso como en Los Alpes *'alpine folding ': plegamiento alpino, del estilo de Los Alpes *'alpine glacier ': glaciar alpino, g . en cadena montañosa = g. de montaña =valle g. *'alpine glow ': resplandor alpino *'Alpine-Himalayan belt ': cinturón Alpino-Himalaya *'alpine karst ': carst alpino, a gran altitud, = glaciocarst = carst nival *'Alpine Meadow soil ': suelo de Prado Alpino, un gran grupo de suelos -edafol *'Alpine movement (revolution) ': plegamiento Alpino *'Alpine orogeny ': Orogenia Alpina, fundamentalmente en el Terciario *'alpine peridotite ': peridotita alpina, térm tectónico no petrol. *'Alpine range ': cordillera de tipo alpino *'Alpine-type facies series ': series de facies de tipo alpino; metamorf. Dinamotérmico, alta P *'alpinotype tectonics ': tectónica de tipo alpino, de cinturones orogénicos; placas converg. *'alpland ': terreno- topografía- alpinos *'alquifou ': alquifux, alquifol, galena usada por los ceramistas *'alsbachite ': (uso no rec) alsbaquita, granodiorita porfídica *'ALSEP ': ALSEP(acrón. ing) Conjunto Experiment. Superficie Lunar Apolo *'alstonite ': alstonita (min) = bromlita *'alta ': (térm minero)'alta', capas negras pizarreñas mineral de mercurio *'altai ': (térm Mongolia) oro *'Altaides ': Altaides, cinturón orogénico, final Paleozoico *'altaite ': altaita (min) *'alteration ': alteración *'alteration curve ': línea cotéctica, en sistemas de fases ternarios *'altered rock ': roca alterada *'alterite ': (térm gen) alterita, granos alterados de minerales pesados *'alternate ': alterno *'alternate emplacement ': emplazamiento eventual *'alternate folding ': plegamiento alternante, en superficie de concha de braquiópodo *'alternate leaves ': hojas alternas *'alternate pick ': reflexión que representa una 2ª posibilidad interpretac. (sísmica) *'alternate terrace ': terraza alternada *'alternating axis ': eje alternante, en simetría cristalina *'alternating-field demagnetization ': desimantación por corriente alterna *'alternation of generations ': alternancia de generaciones = heterogenia = metagénesis (evol) *'alternative ': alternativa *'alternative hypothesis ': hipótesis alternativa *'alternative metastable behavior ': conducta -comportamiento- metastable alternativa; polimorfismo *'althausite ': althausita (min) *'altimeter ': altímetro *'altimeter setting ': ajuste del altímetro *'altimetric frequency curve ': curva de frecuencia altimétrica, une puntos más altos en un mapa *'altiplanation ': altiplanación, grupo de procesos de eresión, dando como terrazas *'altiplanation terrace ': terraza de altiplanación = t. de equiplanación *'altiplano ': altiplano = altiplanicie *'Altithermal ': Altitermal, intervalo postglacial seco de hace 7,500 a 4,000 a. *'altithermal ': altitérmico, periodo de temperatura elevada *'altitude ': altitud *'altitude gage ': indicador del nivel del agua *'altitude matrix ': matriz de la altitud, m. de datos de elevación *'alto ': alto, altozano *'alto-cumulus ': altocúmulo *'altogether coal ': carbón según sale de la mina *'Altonian ': Altoniense, Mioceno inf. S.Pacíf.(sobre Otainiense, bajo Clifden.) *'alum ': alumbre (min) *'alum coal ': carbón piritoso con alumbre, como producto de alteración *'alum earth ': tierra - pizarra arcillosa- de alumbre *'alumen ': alumbre (min) *'alumina ': alúmina (min) *'aluminite ': aluminita (min) = websterita *'aluminocopiapite ': aluminocopiapita (min) *'aluminosilicate ': aluminosilicato *'alumino-taramite ': alumino-taramita (min) *'alumite ': alumita (min) *'aluminiun ore ': mineral de aluminio *'aluminous clay ': arcilla aluminosa o aluminífera *'alumocalcite ': alumocalcita, var. de ópalo con alúmina y calcita *'alumogel ': alumogel, hidróxido de Al amorfo *'alumohydrocalcite ': alumohidrocalcita (min) *'alumopharmacosiderite ': alumofarmacosiderita (min) *'alumotantite ': alumotantita (min) *'alumotungstite ': alumotungstita (min) *'alum pit ': alumbrera *'alum rock ': roca alumbre = alunita *'alum schist ': ampelita, esquisto de alumbre *'alum shale ': pizarra de alumbre *'alum slate ': pizarra de techar de alumbre *'alumstone ': aluminita (min) = websterita (min) =alunita *'alunite ': alunita (min) = aluminita (min) = websterita (min) *'alunitization ': alunitización, introducción de, o reemplazamiento por alunita *'alunogen ': alunógeno = sal fibrosa = flor de alumbre = alumbre plumosa *'alurgite ': alurgita, moscovita (min) Mn *'alushtite ': alushtita. Mezcla de dickita + min. arcillosos *'alvanite ': alvanita (min) *'alveolar ': alveolar, con alveolos *'alveolar fabric ': fabric alveolar, en carbonatos pedogénicos *'alveolar weathering ': meteorización alveolar *'alveole ': alveolo, cavidad *'alveolinid ': alveolínido, tipo de foraminífero, fam. Alveolonidos -zool *'alveolitoid ': alveolitoide, se dice de tipo de esqueleto coralino reclinado.. *'alveolization ': alveolización, llenarse de alveolos una roca *'alveolus ': alveolo *'alveozone ': alveozona, depresión menor en periferia de ciertos gasterópodos *'alvikite ': alvikita, r´íg. hipabisal; como sövita (carbonatita cálcica) *'amagmatic ': amagmático; no relacionado con proceso magmático *'amakinite ': amakinita (min) *'amalgam ': amalgama *'amalgamate ': amalgamada *'amalgamation ': amalgamación *'amang ': (térm Malasia) minerales de Fe y W + casiterita en placeres *'amarantite ': amarantita (min) *'amararhysis ': amararisis, canal esqueletal en dictionina esponjas hexactinélidas *'amargosite ': amargosita (min) (n. comercial) = bentonita *'amarillite ': amarillita (min) *'amatrice ': amatrice (american matrix), mezcla de variscita, uthalita,Wardita *'amausite ': amausita (min) *'Amazonian ': Amazónico, sistema de las r. + jóvenes en Marte *'amazonite ': amazonita (min) = piedra de las Amazonas, jade verde oscuro *'amazonstone ': piedra amazónia = piedra de las Amazonas, jade verde oscuro *'amb ': ambo = limbo ecuatorial, contorno de los granos de polen -bot *'ambatoarinite ': ambatoarinita (min) *'amber ': ámbar = succinita = bernstein, una resina fósil *'amberite ': amberita =ambrita, var. de retinita que parece ambar *'amber mica ': flogopita, mica ambar (min) *'amberoid ': amberoide, fragmentos de ambar prensados *'amber rock ': resina' en el carbón *'ambient surface temperature ': temperatura ambiente, de media, en una zona terrestre *'ambilateral class ': clase ambilateral, clasificación topológica *'ambitus ': borde, ambito, extensión *'amblygonite ': ambligonita (min) = ebronita *'amblyproct ': ambliprocta, esponja con superficie exhalante en forma de copa *'amblystegite ': amblistegita, var. verde oscura-negra- de hiperstena *'ambonite ': (uso n rec) ambonita, andesitas y dacitas porfídicas con cordierita *'ambrite ': ambrita, var. de retinita que parece ambar *'ambroid ': ambroide = amberoide, fragmentos de ambar prensados *'ambrosine ': ambrosina, var. ambar con bastante ácido sucínico; entre fosfatos *'ambulacral ': ambulacral, con ambulacros- pies tubulares en equinodermos -zool *'ambulacral bifurcation plate ': placa de bifurcación ambulacral, en edrioasteroides -zool *'ambulacral channel ': canal ambulacral *'ambulacral cover plate ': placa cubierta ambulacral *'ambulacral foorplate ': placa base ambulacral *'ambulacral groove ': surco ambulacral= s. de alimentación; en equinodermos -zool *'ambulacral pore ': poro ambulacral, en equinodermos -zool *'ambulacral radius ': radio ambulacral, en edrioasteroides -zool *'ambulacral system ': sistema ambulacral = s. subvectivo = s. vascular del agua *'ambulacral tunnel ': tunel ambulacral, en edrioasteroides -zool *'ambulacrum ': ambulacro, pie tubular en equinodermos/ región de los pies t. -zool *'ameghinite ': ameghinita (min) *'amemolite ': amemolita, estalactita con 1 o más cambios en eje de crecimiento *'amensalism ': amensalismo= antibiosis = antagonismo *'ament ': amento, inflorescencia, en chopos, avellanos- bot *'American brilliant cut ': talla de brillantes americana = talla b. según Tolkowsky *'American jade ': jade americano; nefrita de Wyoming / californita *'American ruby ': rubí americano (piropo) *'amerikanite ': americanita = mancusanita (min) *'amesite ': amesita (min) *'amethyst ': amatista = piedra de obispo (min) *'Amgaian ': Amgaiense, Cámbrico Med. (sobre Toyoniense, bajo Mayaiense) *'amherst stone ': var. de arenisca azulada *'amherstite ': (uso n rec) amherstita, monzodiorita de cuarzo *'amianthus ': amianto =asbesto (min) *'amicite ': amicita (min) *'amictic lake ': lago amíctico, siempre cubierto hielo sin mezcla en columna agua *'amino acid ': aminoácido *'amino-acid racemization age method ': método de datación por racemización de amino-ácidos *'aminoffite ': aminoffita (min) *'aminostratigraphy ': aminoestratigrafía, usa proporciones enantioméricas aminoácidos *'Ammanian ': Ammaniense, Cretácico Sup. amer. *'ammersooite ': ammersooíta, min. arcilloso (illita ?) *'ammeter ': amperímetro *'ammite ': ammita= ammonita (térm obs), una oolita *'ammonia alum ': tschermigita = alumbre de amoníaco (min) *'ammonioalunite ': amonoalunita (min) *'ammonioborite ': amonioborita (min) *'ammoniojarosite ': amonojarosita (min) *'ammonite paleont ': ammonites paleont, un ammonoideo; del Jurásico al Cretácico *'ammonite sed ': ammonita= ammita sed (térm obs), una oolita *'ammonitella ': ammonitela, protoconcha y primera vuelta de ammonite *'ammonitic suture ': sutura ammonítica, de concha de ammonites *'Ammonitico Rosso ': Ammonítico Rosso, tipo de caliza nodulosa roja del Jurásico *'ammonium alum ': tschermigita = alumbre amoniacal *'ammonoid ': ammonoideo, cefalópodo extinto. Devónico Inf. al Cretácico Sup *'amnicolous ': amnícola, planta que vive en bancos de arena de ríos -bot *'amniote ': amniota, vertebrado terrestre con amnio que rodea el embrión *'amoebocyte ': amebocito, célula en forma de ameba *'amoeboid ': ameboide, en forma de ameba *'amoeboid fold ': pliegue irregular o vacilante, con buzamiento muy somero *'amoeboid glacier ': glaciar de alimentación estacional *'amorphism ': amorfismo, amorfía, sin forma precisa *'amorphism (cryst) ': amorfismo. Ausencia de estructura cristalina *'amorphous ': amorfo *'amorphous graphite ': grafito amorfo *'amorphous material ': material amorfo *'amorphous peat ': turba amorfa *'amosite ': (n. comer) amosita, var. de anfibol asbestiforme, en fibras *'Amosnuria ': Amosnurios = Lemurios -zool *'amount of inclination ': valor (cantidad) de la inclinación *'amount of rotation ': valor (cantidad) de la rotación *'ampangabeite ': ampangabeita= samarskita (min) *'ampasimenite ': (uso n rec) ampasimenita, r. íg.; posible ijolita o nefelinita *'ampelite ': (n. obs) ampelita, pizarra arenosa bituminosa o carbonácea *'amphi- ': amfi, prefijo que significa a ambos lados *'amphiaster ': amfiaster, un tipo de espícula silícea de esponja *'amphibian ': anfíbio, vertebrado clase Anfibios -zool *'amphiblastula ': anfiblástula, larva de esponja *'amphibole ': anfibol (min) *'amphibolide ': anfibólido, término de campo para roca como anfibolita *'amphibolite ': anfibolita, r. cristaloblástica, sobre todo de anfibol *'amphibolite facies ': facies anfibolita *'amphibolitization ': anfibolitización *'amphibololite ': anfibololita, hornblendita sódica *'amphichoanitic ': anficoanítico, en fase ontogenética de ammonite, cuello septal *'amphicoelous ': anficélico, bicóncavo; en vértebras *'amphidetic ': anfidético, ligamento que se extiende a ambos lados del umbo *'amphidisc ': anfidisco, tipo de espícula de esponja *'amphidont ': anfidonte, tipo de charnela de ostrácodo -zool *'amphidromic point ': punto anfidrómico, en él la altura de la marea es cero *'amphidromic region ': región anfidrómica, en ella- líneas comareales radian de 1 punto a. *'amphidromic system ': sistema anfidrómico, gira entorno a un centro sin movim. mareal *'amphigene ': anfígeno = leucita (min) *'Amphineura ': Anfineura, subfilum de molusco marino con rádula -zool *'amphineuran ': anfineuro = poliplacóforo = aplacóforo, moluscos marinos -zool *'amphioxea ': anfioxea, oxea (espícula esponja) claramente curvada *'amphiphloic ': anfiflóico, perteneciente a la sifonostela de ciertas plantas -bot *'amphipod ': anfípodo, un crustáceo *'amphi-sapropel ': anfi-sapropel, sapropel con restos grandes de plantas *'Amphistegina ': Amphistegina, foraminífero -zool *'amphistylic ': anfistílico, una suspensión con mandíbula unida al cráneo... *'amphitheater ': anfiteatro, circo glaciárico *'amphitropous ': anfítropo, óvulo de planta con funículo curvado-bot *'amphoteric ': anfótero, con propiedades ácidas y básicas *'amphoterite ': (térm obs) anfoterita, meteorito pétreo condrítico *'ample ': amplio/ abundante *'amplexoid -septum ': septo amplexoide, s. de esqueleto coralino rugoso muy corto *'amplification ': amplificación *'amplifier ': amplificador *'amplitude ecol ': amplitud ecol, grado de adaptabilidad de un grupo de organismos *'amplitude fold ': amplitud del pliegue pliegue *'amplitude waves ': amplitud de o. olas distancia: plano horizontal equilibrio y cresta *'amplitude of temperature ': amplitud (variación ) de temperatura *'amplitude spectrum ': espectro de amplitud; relación: amplitud -contra- frecuencia *'amplitude variation with offset ': variación de la amplitud con el desplazamiento *'ampulla ': ampolla *'ampullaceous ': ampollar, en ampolla *'AMS ': AMS = espectrometría de masa por acelerador *'amstallite ': amstallita (min) *'Amstelian ': Amsteliense, Plioce. sup./inf (sobre Scaldisie., inf, bajo Icen. Sup) *'AMT ': AMT = método audio-magneto-telúrico *'amygdale ': amígdala, agregado de cristales secundarios que rellenan cavidad *'amygdaloid ': amigdaloide, r. íg intru. con muchas amígdalas *'amygdaloidal ': amigdaloidal, text. de rocas con muchas amígdalas *'amygdule ign ': amigdula = amígdala ign, cavidad con cristales secundários *'amygdule sed ': amigdula sed, r. sedim. con elementos en forma de almendra *'an ': abreviat. Anortita (min) *'ana ': ana- , prefijo= arriba, ascendente *'Anabar block ': bloque Anabar, sin de Angaraland-pequeño escudo N. Siberia *'anabatic wind ': viento anabático, viento local que se mueve ladera arriba *'anabohitsite ': (uso n rec) anabohitsita, piroxenita con olivino, con hornb. +ortop. *'anaboly ': anabolia, aceleración de la ontogénia= hipermorfosis *'anabranch ': brazo de un río, que vuelve a unirse a este *'anaclinal ': anaclinal= contraclinal, corriente que fluye contra-buzamiento *'anacline ': anaclina, tipo de inclinación de área cardinal en valva de braquióp. *'anadiagenesis ': anadiagénesis, alteración postdeposicional de r. sedimentaria *'anaerobic ': anaeróbico, se dice de organismo que vive sin oxígeno *'anaerobic decay ': descomposición anaeróbica, d. sin O2 *'anaerobic sediment ': sedimento anaeróbico, formado en ausencia de O2 *'anafrontal ': anafrontal, tipo de precipitación (meteoro) *'anagenesis ': anagénesis, cambio progresivo, lineal, en evolución *'anagenite ': anagenita, conglomerado de cuarzo del Norte de Apeninos *'anaglacial ': anaglacial, parte de ciclo paleoclimático, en transición a pleniglac. *'Anahuac ': Anahuac, valle de zona central de México *'anaglyph ': anaglifo, imagen estereosc. por dos coloraciones complementarias *'anal ': anal *'analbite ': analbita (min) *'analcime ': analcima o analcita (min) *'analcime basanite ': basanita de analcima *'analcime diorite ': diorita de analcima *'analcime gabbro ': gabro de analcima = teschenita *'analcime monzosyenite ': monzosienita de analcima = plagisienita de analcima *'analcime phonolite ': fonolita de analcima *'analcime plagisyenite ': plagisienita de analcima = monzosienita de analcima *'analcimite ': analcimita, r. íg. Volc. con el foide más abundante, la analcima *'analcimization ': analcimización reemplazamientop del felds.o foide por analcima *'analcimolith ': (térm obs) analcimolito, batolito anatéctico *'analcite ': analcita (min) =analcima *'analcitite ': analcitita, r. íg. con feldespato reemplazado por analcima *'analcitizacion ': analcitización= analcimización, reemplazamiento por analcima *'anal cover plate ': placa cubierta anal *'anal deltoid ': deltoide anal *'anal fasciole ': fasciola anal *'analog ': analógico *'analog computer ': ordenador =computadora- ordenador - analógica *'analogue modelling ': modelado de un análogo/ modelo analógico *'analogous pole ': polo análogo, en cristalg. el positivo cuando se calienta el cristal *'analogy ': analogía/ semejanza, correlación/ analógico *'anal plate ': placa anal *'anal pyramid ': pirámide anal *'anal sac ': bolsa anal *'anal tube ': tubo anal *'anal X ': X- anal, placa anal especial ; en crinoideos *'analyser ': analizador *'analysis of variance ': análisis de varianza *'analytical balance ': balanza de precisión *'analytical continuation ': continuación- prolongación- analítica; técnica matemática *'analytical geomorphology ': geomorfología analítica = g. dinámica *'analytical model ': modelo analítico *'analytical paleontology ': paleontología analítica *'analytical triangulation ': triangulación analítica *'analytic group ': grupo analítico, una unidad litoestratigráfica *'analyzer ': analizador *'anamesite ': anamesita, basalto muy compacto *'anamigmatization ': anamigmatización, re-fusión a alta T y P de roca dando migma *'anamniote ': anamniótico, huevo de vertebrado sin membranas de protección *'anamorphic zone ': zona anamórfica, z. profunda corteza terrestre con anamorfismo *'anamorphism ': anamorfismo, metamorfismo intenso *'anamorphosis ': anamorfosis, cambio gradual de una forma a otra, en seres vivos *'anandite ': anandita (min) *'anapaite ': anapaita (min) *'anapeirean ': anapeireanas, rocas de la suite Pacífica *'anaphoresis ': anaforesis, electroforesis en que las partículas -ivas van al ánodo *'anaplasis ': anaplasis, reversión de una estructura menos diferenciada *'anaprotaspis ': anaprotaspis, protaspis con protopigidio menos definido.(Trilobit.) *'Anapsida ': Anapsida, subclase de reptiles: Final Paleozóico- Mesozoico inf. *'anaptychus ': anapticus, estructura opercular en conchas de ammonoideos *'anarakite ': anarakita, paratacamita (min) de cinc( ?) *'anascan ': anascano, briozoo queilostomado suborden Anasca -zool *'anaseism ': anasismo, movimiento en la Tierra lejos del foco de terremoto *'Anaspida ': Anaspida, orden vertebrados sin mandíbula; Silúr. Med-Dev. Sup *'anastable ': anastable, estable, con tendencia al levantamiento *'anastatic water ': agua anastática, de suelos en periodo de crecimiento de plantas *'anastomose ': anastomosarse, dar la impresión de ramificarse *'anastomosing ': anastomosado, que se separa y se vuelve a unir; en cauces *'anastomosing branch ': ramificado anastomosado, brazo de un río que vuelve a este rio *'anastomosing stream ': corriente anastomosada, que se ramifica y vuelve a unirse *'anastomosis speleo ': anastomosis espele, pasadizos que se ramifican y tornan a unirse *'anastomosis streams ': anastomosis corrientes, que se ramifican y vuelven a unirse *'anastomosis tube ': conducto de anastomosis, de disolución, en planos estratificación *'anastomotic cave ': cueva de anastomosis, pasajes tubulares interconectados *'anatase ': anatasa = octaedrita *'anatectic magma ': magma anatectico, resultado de la anatexia *'anatectite ': anatectita = anatexita *'anatexis ': anatexia, fusión selectiva de roca preexistente *'anatexite ': anatexita, anatectita, roca formada por anatexia *'Anathermal ': Anatermal, intervalo postglaciar (desde hace 10,000 a 7,500 a) *'anathermal ': anatérmico, periodo tiempo en que la temperatura está subiendo *'anatomical ': anatómico *'anatomy ': anatomía *'anatriaene ': anatriena, triena de sponja con clados vueltos hacia el rabdosoma *'anatropous ': anátropo, se dice de óvulo invertido de planta - bot *'anauxite ': anauxita =ionita, arcilla mezcla de caolinita + sílice amorfa *'anaxial ': anaxial, sin eje diferenciado *'ancestor ': antepasado, antecesor *'ancestral river ': río ancestral, (en Australia, más antiguo que 'río previo') *'ancestroecium ': ancestroecio, tubo que engloba una ancéstrula, en invertebrados *'ancient river system ': sistema del rio antiguo *'ancestrula ': ancéstrula, primer pólipo de colonias de briozoos -zool *'anchi- ': anqui- prefijo = casi-) *'anchieutectic ': anquieutéctica, roca de minerales casi en proporciones eutécticas *'anchimetamorphism ': anquimetamorfismo, proceso de inicio (debil) del metamorfismo *'anchimonomineralic ': anquimonominerálico, r. íg. consistente en un solo mineral *'anchizone ': anquizona, anquimetamorfismo- inicio (tan solo) del metamorfismo *'anchor ': áncora (zool)/ ancla/ amarra/ de anclaje *'anchor and collar ': bisagra que soporta puertas (esclusas, diques) *'anchorage stone ': piedra con plantas marinas adheridas *'anchorate ': ancorata, espícula de esponja con un rayo largo y 2-4, + cortos *'anchor branch ': rama de anclaje, ganchito curvado en radiolarios subord. Phaeoda. *'anchored dune ': duna fijada= d. estabilizada *'anchor ice ': hielo del fondo,/ h. marino formado a 20–25 m profundidad *'anchor-ice dam ': presa de hielo de fondo, acumulación h. que hace subir nivel agua *'anchoring ': anclaje, sujeción *'anchoring device (system) ': dispositivo (sistema) de anclaje o sujeción *'anchor rope ': cable de anclaje *'anchor screw ': perno de anclaje *'anchor (to) ': fondear/ amarrar, asegurar *'anchor tower ': torre de anclaje *'anchylosis ': anquilosamiento *'ancient soil ': suelo antiguo *'ancient volcano ': volcán antiguo *'ancillary data ': datos auxiliares *'ancylite ': ancilita (min) *'andalusite ': andalucita (min) = quiastolita (min) *'Andept ': Andept = Incertisoles (hasta 1994) tipo de suelos-edafol *'andersonite ': andersonita (min) *'andesine ': andesina *'andesinite ': (uso n rec) andesinita, r. íg. de grano grueso, casi toda andesina *'andesite ': andesita, r. volc., equivalente extrusivo de diorita *'andesite line ': línea andesita, límite: basaltos suite Atlántica/andesitas s. Pacífica *'andesitoid ': andesitoide, nombre de campo de roca, posible andesita *'andic ': ándico, suelo con vidrio volcánico, poco carbón org., baja densidad *'Andean orogenic belt ': cinturón orogénico Andino *'Andisols ': Andisoles, suelos -edaf *'andorite ': andorita (min) =sundtita *'ando soil ': suelo de los Andes *'andosol ': andosol *'andradite ': andradita (min) *'andremeyerite ': andremeyerita (min) *'andrewsite ': andrewsita (min) *'anduoite ': anduoita (min) *'anelasticity struc geol ': anelasticidad estruc exper, deformac. anelástica en tiempo *'anelasticity seis ': anelasticidad sis, efecto de absorción de la energía sísmica *'anemochore ': anemocora, planta cuya diseminación es asegurada por el viento *'anemoclast ': anemoclasto, fragmento de roca roto y redondeado por viento *'anemoclastic rock ': roca anemoclástica, r. de anemoclastos *'anemograph ': anemógrafo, registra continuamente la dirección del viento *'anemolite ': (térm obs) anemolita, helictita, estalactita en hélice, por el viento *'anemometer ': anemómetro, mide velocidad del viento *'anemophily ': anemófila, plantas con dispositivo de protección contra el viento *'anemosilicarenite ': anemosilicarenita, arena eólica de composición silícea *'anemousite ': anemousita, var. de albita pobre en sílice *'aneroid barometer ': barómetro aneroide *'aneuchoanitic ': aneucoanítico = acoanítico, cuellos septales en nautiloideos *'anfractuous ': anfractuoso= irregular, desigual, quebrado, sinuoso *'Angaraland ': Angaraland, pequeño escudo r. Precámbricas N. Siberia *'angaralite ': angaralita (min) *'Angara Shield ': Escudo Angara, Angaraland *'angelellite ': angelellita (min) *'angel ': angel', eco de radar sin causa visible *'angiosperm ': angiosperma, plantas con flores *'angle ': ángulo *'angle hole ': sondeo oblícuo *'angle of bedding ': ángulo de estratificación *'angle of coverage ': ángulo de cobertura = a. de vista en aerofotogrametría *'angle of crab ': ángulo de deriva, en aerofotogrametría *'angle of departure ': ángulo de salida *'angle of dip ': ángulo de buzamiento *'angle of descent ': ángulo de caida *'angle of emergence ': ángulo de emergencia = a. de salida *'angle of extintion ': ángulo de extinción *'angle of friction ': ángulo de rozamiento *'angle of hade ': ángulo de rechazo *'angle of incidence ': ángulo de incidencia = ángulo apariencia o aspecto (sensores rem.) *'angle of inclination ': ánhulo de inclinación/ inclinación (magnética) *'angle of lag ': ángulo de deslizamiento/ a. de retraso *'angle of lens ': ángulo del objetivo (fotog) *'angle of penetration ': ángulo de penetración *'angle of pitch ': ángulo de cabeceo *'angle of polarization ': ángulo de polarización *'angle of pull ': ángulo de tracción *'angle of reflection ': ángulo de reflexión =/ a. de Bragg *'angle of refraction ': ángulo de refracción *'angle of repose ': ángulo de reposo/ a. del talud natural *'angle of rest ': ángulo de reposo *'angle of shear ': ángulo de cizalladura *'angle of slide ': ángulo del deslizamiento *'angle of slope ': ángulo de pendiente de una ladera *'angle of strike ': ángulo de rumbo o dirección *'angle of tilt ': ángulo de inclinación *'angle of twist ': ángulo de torsión *'angle of ultimate stability ': ángulo de última estabilidad = a. crítico de reposo *'angle of unconformity ': ángulo de discordancia *'angle rule ': regla clinométrica *'anglesite ': anglesita (min) *'angle target ': mira angular *'angled ': oblicuo, sesgado /anguloso, esquinado *'angledozer ': motoniveladora/ trailla de hoja angular/topadora niveladora *'angle-tester ': comprobador de ángulos *'anglo-írish ': anglo-irlandés *'Angoumian ': Angoumiense, Cretácico,Turoniense Sup. europeo *'angrite ': angrita, grupo raro de acondritas basálticas *'angry sea ': mar gruesa, m encrespada *'Angstrom ': Angstrom, unidad de longitud = 10 elevado a -10, m *'anguclast ': anguclasto, gran fragmento de brecha, fenoclasto angular *'anguine ': sinuoso/ angiforme *'angular ': angular *'angular bedding ': estratificación angular *'angular cross ': ángulos afilados = bruscos *'angular cross bedding ': estratificación cruzada angular, como una est. cruz. torrencial *'angular discordance ': discordancia angular *'angular distance ': distancia angular *'angular distortion ': distorsión angular *'angular drift ': acarreo por intensa acción del hielo sobre lecho rocoso cercano *'angular field of view ': campo de visión angular *'angular fold ': pliegue anguloso *'anfgular fragments ': fragmentos angulosos *'angularity ': angulosidad = redondeamiento - de partícular *'angular joining ': diaclasado angular *'angular shear ': cizalla angular *'angular shear strain ': esfuerzo de cizalla angular *'angular slip ': deformación angular *'angular spreading ': dispersión angular *'angular unconformity ': discordancia angular *'angular velocity ': cambio de ángulo por unidad de tiempo / veloc. Angular *'angulate drainage pattern ': modelo de drenaje angulado *'angulate element ': elemento angulado, elemento de conodonto pectiniforme arqueado *'anguliplanate element ': elemento anguliplanado, elemento conodonto angulado y plano *'anguliscaphate element ': elemento anguliscafado, elemento conodonto angulado y en surco *'anhedral ': anhedral, alotriomorfo *'anhedron ': anhedro, sin formas cristalinas *'anhelion ': afélio, punto en el que la Tierra está más separada del sol *'anhydrite ': anhidrita (min) *'anhydrocks ': (obs) roca de anhidrita *'anhydrous rock ': roca anhidra *'anhydrous ': anhidro, sin agua *'anhysteretic remanent magnetization ': magnetización remanente anhisterésica *'anideltoid ': anideltoide, deltoide anal visible externamente, *'anidiomorphic ': anidiomorfo = xenomórfico = xenomorfo *'anilite ': anilita (min) *'animal ': animal *'animal remains ': residuos animales *'Animikean ': Animikeano, Precámbrico, de 2,200 a 1,650 Ma. Escudo -Canada *'Animikie ': Animikie, serie provincial Proterozóico Escudo Canadiense *'animikite ': animikita, aleación metal-semimetal de compuestos de Ag *'anion ': anión, átomo con carga negativa *'anion exchange ': intercambio aniónico *'anion exclusion ': exclusión del anión, de superficies partículas del suelo con carga - *'Anisian ': Anisiense, Triásico Med.inf ( sobre Escítico, bajo Ladiniense) *'anisochela ': anisoquela, quela de esponja con extremos desiguales -zool *'anisodesmic ': anisodésmico, cristal con enlaces iónicos de longitud diferente *'anisomerism ': anisomerismo, que tiene un número desigual de partes *'anisomerites ': anisomeritas, de veget. con un número desigual de partes similares *'anisometric ': anisométrica, con longitud no igual en partes similares en 1 organ. *'anisomyarian ': anisomiario, con músculo adductor anterior más reducido; molusc. *'anisotropic ': anisótropo, con propiedades físicas que varían según la dirección *'anisotropic wat ': anisótropa agua, que varía según la dirección *'anisotropic blastetrix ': blastetriz anisótropa, en celdilla cristalina *'anisotropic fabric ': fabric anisótropa, que varía según la dirección *'anisotropic temperature factor ': factor de temperatura anisótropo = f. temp. *'anisotropy ': anisotropía, condición de tener distintas propiedades según direcc. *'anispiracle ': anispiráculo, apertura en parte alta de interadio de blastoideo *'anitaxis ': anitaxis, sucesión linear de placas anales de crinoideo *'ankaramite ': ankaramita, basanita con olivino *'ankaratrite ': (uso n rec) ankaratrita, nefelinita con olivino, con biotita *'ankerite ': ankerita = dolomita ferrosa = espato del crucero *'ankylosis ': anquilosis, fusión de elementos de columnas esquetos *'annabergite ': annabergita (min) = flor de niquel = ocre de niquel *'annealing recrystallization ': recristalización templada, formación nuevos granos por deformac. *'annelid ': anélido, gusanos celomados segmentados -zool *'annerödite ': annerödita, crecimiento orientado de samarskita (min) *'annite ': annita (min) *'annotated photograph ': fotografía anotada, con referencias *'annual amplitude ': amplitud anual *'annual balance ': balance anual *'annual flood ': inundación anual *'annual flow ': caudal (flujo) anual *'annual growth ring ': anillo de crecimiento anual, en troncos de árboles *'annual layer ': capa anual, la depositada a lo largo de todo el año *'annually thawed layer ': capa anualmente deshelada = capa activa (permafrost) *'annual ring ': anillo anual, a. de crecimiento anual, en troncos de árboles *'annual wave ': ola anual *'annular drainage pattern ': modelo de drenaje anular *'annular lobe ': lóbulo anular, en conchas de nautiloideos *'annular reef ': arrecife anular, en forma de anillo *'annular tracheid ': traquéida anular, la primera t. en madurar *'annulation ': annulación/ formación - estructura -en anillo *'annulus bot ': anillo bot *'annulus drill ': anillo de perforación perforación *'annulus paleont ': anillo paleont, depósito endosifuncular, forma de anillo; nautiloid. *'annulus palyn ': anillo palin, que bordea poro de grano de polen -bot *'anode ': ánodo, electrodo positivo *'anodic ': anódico *'anodic zone ': zona anódica o positiva *'anogenic ': anogénico= hipogénico, de metamorfismo o reemplazam. plutónico *'anomalous dispersion ': dispersión anómala = d. rayos X= scattering anómalo *'anomalous iron ': hierro anómalo, meteorito de Fe no agrupable por su composición *'anomalous lead ': plomo anómalo, con isótopos que dan edad distinta a r. englobante *'anomalous scattering ': dispersión anómala = d. rayos X= scattering anómalo *'anomaly ': anomalía *'anomite ': anomita, var. de biotita (min) en su orientación óptica *'anomoclone ': anomóclona, un tipo de desma de esponja -zool *'Anomodontia ': Anomodontios, reptiles sinapsidos. Del Pérmico Sup al Trias Sup. *'anomphalous ': anómfalos, se dice de concha de gasterópodo sin ombligo -zool *'anorogenic ': anorogénico, que no ha sufrido orogénia *'anorogenic pluton ': plutón anorogénico, que no ha sufrido orogénia *'anorthic ': anórtico, cristal que tiene ejes oblícuos no iguales *'anorthite ': anortita (min) *'anorthitfels ': (uso n rec) anortitita *'anorthitite ': (uso n rec) anortitita, , r. íg, casi toda de anortita; = calciclasita *'anorthoclase ': anortoclasa = anortosa = microclina sódica *'anorthoclasite ': (uso n rec) anortoclasita, traquita, casi toda de anortoclasa *'anorthose ': anortoclasa (min) *'anorthosite ': anortosita, r. plutón.; = plagioclasita *'anorthositization ': anortositización, introducción o reemplazamiento de anortosita *'ANOVA ': (acrón.) ANOVA = análisis de (of) varianza *'anoxia ': anoxia, sin O2 *'anoxic ': anóxico, sin O2 *'ANT ': ANT, acrón.de r. terras lunares: con anortosita, norita y troctolita *'antagonism ': antagonismo, efecto de una hormona que contrarresta el de otra /.. *'antapical series ': serie antapical, s. de placas formando grupo terminal, en dinoflag. *'antarctic ': antártico, Polo Sur *'antarctic air ': aire antártico o continental polar *'Antarctic Circle ': Círculo (polar) Antártico, latitud 66º 32' Sur *'Antarctic circumpolar current ': corriente circumpolar antártica *'Antarctic convergence ': convergencia Antártica, un límite oceanográfico *'Antarctic front ': frente antártico *'antarcticite ': antarcticita (min) *'antecedent ': antecedente;río, valle o drenaje que mantienen su curso original *'antecedent moisture ': humedad antecedente, la de masa de suelo antes de escorrentía *'antecedent-platform theory ': teoría de la plataforma antecedente, de formación de corales *'antecedent precipitation index ': índice de precipitación previa, humedad en cuenca antes de lluvias *'antecedent stream ': curso de agua antecedente; antes del levantamiento local *'anteclise ': anteclisa, estructura hacia arriba de la corteza continental *'anteconsequent ': anteconsequente, ( de anterior y consecuente), sobre río, valle.. *'antediluvian ': antediluviano *'antenna ': antena *'antennal carina ': carina antenal, en decápodos -zool *'antennal groove ': surco antenal, en decápodos -zool *'antennal region ': región antenal, en decápodos -zool *'antennule ': anténula =antena pequeña = antena primera -zool *'anter ': antero, parte del orificio en briozoos queilostomados -zool *'anterior ': anterior *'anterior arch ': arco anterior, un tipo de estructura de conodonto en forma de arco *'anterior end ': extremo anterior *'anterior face ': lado frontal de elemento de conodonto *'anterior lateral muscle ': músculo lateral anterior *'anterior lobe ': lóbulo anterior *'anterior margin ': margen anterior *'anterior oral midline ': línea media oral anterior, l. perradial en edrioasteroides *'anterior side ': lado anterior *'anterior trough margin ': margen de fosa anterior, en elemento de conodonto *'anterior tubercle ': tuberculo anterior, pequeña protuberancia en caparazón crustáceo *'anterolateral region ': región anterolateral, en decápodos -zool *'antetheca ': anteteca, cara septal final en fusulínido -zool *'ante-turma ': ante-turma, uno de los 2 agrupamientos de clasificación de turma *'anthelion ': antelio, falso sol *'anther ': antera, parte con polen de un estambre *'antheridium ': anteridio, órgano reproductivo masculino en plantas criptógamas *'anther-sac ': saco polínico *'anther-stalk ': filamento *'anthill ': hormiguero = (coloq) termitario *'anthoblast ': antoblasto, porción basal del zooide, en ciertos corales solitarios *'anthocaulus ': antocaule, porción basal en tallo del zooide; en corales solitarios *'anthocyathus ': antociato, disco oral en contacto con región basal, en corales *'anthodite ': antodita, cristales aragonito en agujas, en cuevas *'anthoinite ': antoinita (min) *'anthonyite ': anthonyita (min) *'anthophyllite ': antofilita (min) = bidalotita (min) *'Anthophyta ': Antofitas = angiospermas *'anthozoan ': antozoos, celenterado -zool *'anthracite ': antracita, tipo de carbón *'anthracitic ': antracítico, de la antracita *'anthracitization ': antracitización, transformación metam. de carbones en antracita *'Antracolithic system ': sistema Antracolítico, o Carbonífero *'anthracology ': antracología, estudio de la petrografía del carbón *'anthraconite ': antraconita, caliza fétida *'Anthracobauria ': Antracosaurios, anfíbios laberintodontos. Missis. Sup- Pérm. Sup. *'anthracoxene ': antracoxeno, resina fósil *'anthracoxenite ': antracoxenita, resto de resina insoluble de antracoxeno + eter *'anthragenesis ': antragénesis, formación del carbón *'anthraxolite ': antraxolita, asfaltita negra *'anthraxylon ': antraxilón, térm. compuesto para varios componentes del carbón *'anthraxylous-attrital coal ': carbón atrital antraxiloso, un c. antraxiloso *'anthraxylous coal ': carbón antraxiloso, con proporción antraxilón: atritus es 3:1 *'anthrinoid ': antrinoide, vitrinita en antracita inaglutinable *'anthropic epipedon ': epipedión antrópico, un tipo de capa superficial de suelo mineral *'Anthropogene ': Antropógeno, Cenozoico *'anthropozoic ': antropozoico, desde la aparición del hombre *'anthrosol ': antrosol, suelo afectado por el hombre *'anti -alias filter ': filtro anti -alias = filtro alias *'antiaxial vein ': veta antiaxial, llena de minerales que crecen de centro a paredes *'antibiosis ': antibiosis = amensalismo; asociación antagónica de organismos *'anticenter ': anticentro, punto de superficie Tierra opuesto a epicentro sísmico *'antichance ': carencia de azar *'anticlinal bot ': anticlinal bot, en angulo recto a la superficie de órgano de planta *'anticlinal [ struc geol] ': anticlinal geol *'anticlinal axix ': eje del anticlinal *'anticlinal bend ': flexura anticlinal *'anticlinal bowing ': flexura anticlinal *'anticlinal closure ': cierre del anticlinal *'anticlinal dome ': domo anticlinal *'anticlinal fold ': pliegue anticlinal *'anticlinal limb ': flanco de anticlinal *'anticlinal mountain ': montaña anticlinal *'anticlinal nose ': saliente anticlinal *'anticlinal ridge ': lomo anticlinal, relieve estructural tipo jurásico, forma cilíndrica *'anticlinal spring ': fuente anticlinal *'anticlinal theory ': teoría del anticlinal (petróleo) *'anticlinal valley ': valle anticlinal, v. que sigue el eje de un a. *'anticline ': anticlinal *'anticlinorium ': anticlinorio, estructura a. compuesta de extensión regional *'anticlise ': anteclisa, estructura hacia arriba de la corteza continental *'anticonsequent stream ': corriente anticonsequente = c. obsecuente *'anticorona ': anticorona, fenómeno de difracción con sol-luna tras espectador *'anticusp ': anticúspide, proyección hacia abajo en cúspide de conodontos *'anticyclone ': anticiclón, sistema de altas presiones atmosféricas *'anticyclonic gloom ': oscurecimiento anticiclónico (metereolo) *'antidip stream ': corrientes antibuzamiento *'antidune ': antiduna, en lechos de corrientes *'antidune phase ': fase de antiduna *'antiferromagnetism ': antiferromagnetismo *'antiform ': antiforma, estructura en forma de anticlinal *'antiformal stack ': pilar antiforme, apilamiento de escamas de cabalgamiento *'antiformal syncline ': sinclinal antiforme, anticlinal con nucleo de rocas mas modernas *'antigorite ': antigorita (min) *'antigravitational gradation ': gradación antigravitacional; en sedimentación *'antilogous pole ': polo antílogo (piroelectricidad), p. negativo en cristal al calentarlo *'antimagmatist ': antimagmatista, seguidor teoria del transformismo *'anomeridian ': antimeridiano, el meridiano a 180º del m. dado *'antimonate ': antimoniato, componente mineral *'antimonides ': antimoniuros, sales de antimonio *'antimonite ': antimonita (min) =estibina *'antimonpearceite ': antimonpearceita (min) *'antimony ': antimonio (min) *'antimony blende ': kermesita (min) *'antimony bloom ': valentinita (min) *'antimony glance ': estibnita (min) *'antimony ocher ': ocre de antimonio (min) *'antimorph ': antimorfa, superficie suavemente curvada en un cabalgamiento *'antinode ': antinodo; en estudio de ondas estacionarias *'antipathetic ': antipatético, minerales que no se pueden encontrar en asociación *'antipathies of minerals ': antipatías de minerales, que no se pueden encontrar en asociación *'antiperthite ': antipertita, var. de feld. alcalino *'antiphase boundary ': límite de la antifase, en estudios cristalográficos *'antiphase domains ': dominios de antifase, en las transformaciones de sustitución (crist) *'antipodal bulge ': abombamiento antipodal, efecto de marea en zona opuesta a luna *'antipodal point ': punto antipodal = antípoda, el p. diametralmente opuesto a otro *'antipode ': antípoda, el punto diametralmente opuesto a otro en la Tierra *'antiprism ': antiprisma, poliedro de 2 caras =s paralelas unidas con triángulos *'antiripple ': antiripple = ripple de adhesión *'antiripplet ': antiripple = ripple de adhesión *'antiroot ': antirraiz, según hipótesis de Pratt, un tipo de material crustal.. *'antisiphonal lobe ': lóbulo antisifonal, en ammonoideos *'antisolar point ': punto antisolar, contrario a donde se encuentra el sol *'antistress mineral ': mineral antitensional, metamórficos, por acción termal y P. hidros. *'antitaxial fringe ': borde antitaxial, en minerales, b. sin deformación de movimiento *'antitaxial grouwth ': crecimiento antitaxial, de minerales, desde interior a las paredes *'antithetic fault ': falla antitética, f. normal satélite y en dirección opuesta a principal *'antitrades ': contralísio, un viento *'antitwilight ': anticrepúsculo *'antler helictite ': helictita (min) en cornamenta *'antlerite ': antlerita (min) = vernadskita *'Antler orogeny ': Orogenia Antler, final del Devónico-Mississip. Inf. en Nevada *'antofagastite ': antofagastita (min) =eriocalcita (min) = eriocalcocita *'antozonite ': antozonita, var. semiopaca negro-violeta de fluorita (min) *'antrimolite ': antrimolita (min) *'antropologist ': antropólogo *'Anura ': Anuros =Saliencios, anfíbios. Del Jurásico Medio al Reciente *'anus ': ano *'anvil cell ': célula en yunque *'anyuiite ': anyuiita (min) *'Aouelloul glass ': vidrio- del crater- Aouelloul, en Mauritania *'Apache tear ': lágrima Apache, nódulo obsidiana / marekanita, una litoidita *'apachite mineral ': apachita [mineral) *'apachite rock ': (uso n rec) apachita, fonolita peralcalina *'apalhraun ': (térm Islan.) lava aa, y bloque de lava (ambos significados) *'apatite ': apatito (min) *'apatotrophic ': apatotrófico, perteneciente a lago salobre con organismos vivos *'aperiodic motion ': movimiento aperiódico, sin un periodo *'apertural bar ': barra apertural, en briozoos queilostamados -zool *'aperture (paleont] ': abertura (paleont] *'aperture palyn ': abertura palin *'apex fold ': ápice, culminación del plegue pliegue *'apex geomorph ': ápice, cima, cumbre geomorf *'apex mining ': ápice minas, punto más alto de una veta *'apex paleont ': ápice, punta o cumbre paleont *'apex law ': ley del ápice = ley de derechos extralaterales , EE.UU *'APF ': APF = frecuencia de polen absoluta *'aphan- ': afan- (prefijo = invisible) *'aphanic ': afánica, text. cristales carbonatos, tamaño menor de 0,01 mm *'aphanide ': afánido, de tamaño menor de 0,01 mm *'aphaniphyric ': afanofídico, r. íg. pórfido con mesostasis vítrea *'aphanite ': afanita = felsita = felsitoide, r. íg. tamaño componentes < 0,01 mm *'aphanitic [ign) ': afanítica [ign), grano fino; componentes invisibles a simple vista *'aphanitic [sed) ': afanítico [sed) (obs), se aplicaba a r. carbonatadas de grano fino *'aphanocrystalline ': afanocristalina, text. De cristales no visibles a simple vista *'aphanophyre ': uso n rec) afanófido, pórfido con mesostasis vítrea *'aphanophyric ': afanofídica, text. De pórfido con mesostasis vítrea *'Aphebian ': Afebiense, 3ª parte del Proterozoico, Canadá, 2,390-1,640 Ma *'aphelion ': afelio, punto donde el planeta se encuentra más lejos del sol *'aphlebia ': aflebia, excrecencia lateral de base del tallo de frondes- helechos *'aphodus ': afódio, canal corto de diámetro uniforme en esponjas -zool *'aphotic ': afótico; sin luz, aproximadamente a partir de 200 m profundidad *'aphotic zone ': zona afótica, donde- en el mar- no llega la luz para la fotosíntesis *'aphrite ': afrita, aragonito de brillo perlado *'aphrizite ': africita, var . de turmalina con Fe (min) *'aphrodite ': afrodita (min) = stevensita *'aphroid ': afroide, un tipo de coral -zool *'aphrolith ': (térm obs) afrolito, lava aa *'aphrolithic lava ': (térm obs) lava afrolítica, lava tipo aa *'aphrosiderite ': afrosiderita (min) = ripidolita *'aphthitalite ': aftitalita (min) *'aphthonite ': aftonita (min) *'aphylactic projection ': proyección afiláctica, proyección sin propiedades de equivalencia *'aphyllous ': sin hojas, áfilo *'aphyric ': afídica = afanítica. Text. r.íg. de grano muy fino; sin fenocristales *'aphytal zone ': zona afital, fondo de lago sin vida vegetal *'Aphytic ': Afítica, división paleobotánic, época anterior a primeras plantas *'API ': API = Instituto Americano del Petróleo/índ. precipitac. antecedente *'apical ': apical= aboral, alejado de la boca *'apical angle ': ángulo apical, entre el eje y un lado del cono *'apical annulus ': anillo apical, en silicoflagelados -zool *'apical archeopyle ': arqueopilo apical, en dinoflagelados -zool *'apical area ': área apical, en esporas ambriofíticas, la proximal asociada a lisura *'apical axis ': eje apical, eje a lo largo en diatomeas pennadas *'apical growth ': crecimiento apical, la célula del extremo es la que se divide *'apical papilla ': papila apical, en esporas -bot *'apical part ': parte apical, alejada de la boca *'apical pore ': poro apical, p. en zona a. *'apical prominence ': prominencia apical, proyección en megasporas - bot *'apical series ': serie apical, de placas alrededor de un poro apical abierto *'apical system ': sistema apical, placas primordiales en el término aboral: equinoid. *'apiculate ': apiculado, que forma bruscamente una punta pequeña *'apiculus ': apículo = ápice *'API gravity ': gravedad API= peso específico estandar de petróleos de la API *'API unit ': Unidad API,u. arbitraria de un log- testificación- por radiactividad *'apjohnite ': apjohnita (min) = alumbre de Mn *'aplacophoran ': aplacóforo, molusco marino -zool *'aplite ': aplita, r´íg. Hipabisal, composición más frecuente = granito *'aplite-granite ': granito aplítico, grano muy fino, sacaroideo, sin micas ni máficos *'aplitic texture ': textura aplítica, granular xenomórfica, sacaroidea *'aplodiorite ': (uso no rec) aplodiorita, granodiorita con biotita, algo o nada hornb. *'aplogranite ': (uso n rec) aplogranito, una especie de granito claro de grano fino *'aplome ': aplomo, var. de andradita (min) *'aplowite ': aplowita (min) *'apo- ': apo- (prefijo), apartado de, separado, destacado, falto de.. *'apo- petro ': apo-, (prefijo) (petro),cambio metasomático, sin c. textura original *'apo volc ': apo (prefijo) vulcan, r. volcánica que ha sufrido desvitrificación *'apobsidian ': apobsidiana = petrosilex *'apocarpous ': apocarpio, ovario de planta con carpelos separados -bot *'apochete ': apoqueta, canal exhalante de esponja - zool *'apodeme ': apodema, recrecimiento del exoesqueleto en artrópodos -zool *'apo-epigenesis ': apo-epigénesis, intrusión apo-orogénica *'apogean tide ': marea muerta / m. de apogeo *'apogee ': apogeo, punto de mayor alejamiento *'apogenotype ': apogenotipo, tipo de fijación mediante sustitución -biol *'apogranite ': apogranito, g. greisenizado y albitizado *'apogrit ': grauvaca *'Apollonian metamorphic rocks ': rocas metamórficas Apolonianas, traidas por los satélites Apollo *'Apollonian metamorphism ': metamorfismo Apoloniano, el de cierta rocas traidas por los Apollo *'apomagmatic ': apomagmático, yacimiento hidrotermal a distancia 1/2 de magma *'apomorphy ': apomorfía, significa-caracteristica nueva *'aponeurotic band ': banda aponeurótica, en nautiloideos -zool *'apophyllite ': apofilita = rocas ojo de pez = ictioftalmita *'apophysis [intrus rocks) ': apófisis = lengua intrus, prolongación de masa intrusiva *'apophysis (paleont) ': apófisis (paleont), prolongación, protuberancia *'apophysis min ': apófisis, brazo, ramal; rama de un filón o de un dique *'apopore ': apoporo, apertura de salida de canal exhalante -zool *'apopyle ': apopilo, apertura para paso de agua en esponjas -zool *'aporhyolite ': (uso n rec) aporiolita, riolita con mesostasis desvitrificada *'aporhysis ': aporhisis, canal esqueletal en esponjas hexactinélidas -zool *'aposandstone ': (uso n rec) apoarenisca, cuarcita *'apotaphral ': apotafral, fase apotectónica; separada de la zona orogénica *'apotectónic ': postorogénico *'Appalachia ': Appalachia, entorno de Apalaches propuesto por Schubert (1923) *'Appalachian relief ': relieve Apalachiense, como en los Apalaches, EE.UU *'Appalachian Revolution ': Revolución Apalachiense, idea sobre final del Paleozoico, EE.UU *'apparatus ': aparato/ aparato de conodonto *'apparent ablation ': balance de verano = ablación aprente del hielo en cada temporada *'apparent accumulation ': acumulación aparente = balance del invierno ( del hielo) *'apparent crater ': cráter aparente, de explosión o de impacto *'apparent density ': densidad aparente, peso seco de una unidad de volumen de suelo *'apparent density borehole ': densidad aparente, densidad rocosa a partir de medidas gravímetro *'apparent dip seis ': buzamiento aparente sis, el del frente de ondas con horizontal *'apparent dip [ struc geol] ': buzamiento aparente estruc, en plano no perpend. dirección *'apparent horizon ': horizonte aparente = h. visible = h. local= el visible desde barco *'apparent movement ': movimiento aparente = m. relativo *'apparent onlap ': onlap aparente, o. en un corte geológico aleatoriamente orientado *'apparent optic angle ': ángulo óptico aparente, el visto en un conoscopio *'apparent plunge ': inmersión (=plunge) aparente *'apparent polar wandering ': cambio de dirección aparente de los polos magnéticos *'apparent resistivity ': resistividad aparente *'apparent slip ': longitud del salto de falla /corrimiento aparente *'apparent specific gravity ': gravedad específica / peso específico aparente *'apparent stratigraphic gap ': laguna estratigráfica aparente *'apparent stress ': tensión aparente/ esfuerzos de Reynolds *'apparent thermal inertia ': inercia térmica aparente *'apparent thickness ': espesor (potencia) aparente, de capa, medido en perpend. superfi. *'apparent throw ': altura del salto de falla *'apparent velocity ': velocidad aparente *'apparent volume ': volumen verdadero mas el de los poros cerrados *'apparent wander ': precesión del eje *'apparent water table ': nivel freático colgado =nivel freático aparente *'appendage ': apéndice *'appendicular skeleton ': esqueleto apendicular, e. de las extremidades o miembros *'appinite ': (uso n rec) appinita, nombre de r. plut. ricas en hornblenda *'applanation ': nivelación, arrasamiento, aplanación *'Appleton layer ': capa de Appleton, en ionosfera (metereol) *'applied geology ': geología aplicada *'applied geophysics ': geofísica aplicada = exploración g. *'applied seismology ': sismología aplicada = exploración s. = s. de prospección *'apposed glacier ': (térm obs) glaciar adosado, glaciar de la unión de dos glaciares *'apposition ': adicción, superposición *'apposition beach ': playa de acumulación *'apposition fabric ': fabric de adición, de acumulación *'appressed paleont ': aprisionados paleont, dentículos de conodonto muy juntos *'appressed [ struc geol] ': aprisionado estruc; pliegue de flancos casi paralelos *'approach ': acercamiento, enfoque, modo de ataque *'apron geomorph ': planicie-llanura- aluvial fluvioglaciar, sandur, geomorf *'apron glaciol ': hielo adherido a paredes de circo glaciarglaciol/ rebordes de h. *'apron ice ': espolón sumergido de hielo hielo/ fragmento de hielo *'apron speleo ': nicho inclinado de cueva espeleo/ costra inclinada en tubo de lava *'apron of outwash ': abanico fluvioglaciárico *'apsacline ': apsaclina, inclinación ventral y posterior- área cardinal- braquióp. *'Apsheronian ': Apsheroniense, Ponto Caspiano, Plioceno sup- Pleistoc. Inf. *'aptation ': aptación, fenómeno general de adecuación a la supervivencia *'Aptian ': Aptiense, Cretácico Inf. (sobre Barremiense, bajo Albiense) *'aptychus ': apticus, par de placas calcáreas simétricas en conchas ammonites *'apun ': (térm esquimal) nieve que puede cortarse en bloques *'aquafact ': acuafacto, canto de playa *'aquagene tuff ': tuff aquagénico = hialoclastita *'Aqualf ': Aqualf, alfisol saturado de agua largo tiempo, no util para cultivo *'aqualung ': pulmón acuático, dispositivo automático autónomo para respirar *'aquamarine ': aguamarina, var. azul verdosa-gema- del berilo *'Aquands ': Aquands, alfisol saturado de agua largo tiempo -edafol. *'aquathermal pressure ': presión térmica =p. acuatermal, por expansión de fluidos en 1/2-f. *'aquatic ': acuático *'aquatillite ': acuatillita, depósito, gruesos-finos, como de till, de lagos o glaciar. *'aquatolysis ': acuatolisis, procesos fisico-quím. en agua dulce, en diagénesis sed. *'Aquent ': Aquent, entisol saturado de agua largo tiempo -edafol. *'aqueoglacial ': acuoglacial, hidroglacial, fluvioglaciar *'aqueo-igneous ': (uso n rec) ígneo- ácueo, min., rocas,de magmas con agua *'aqueo-residual sand ': arena ácueo-residual, de residuos transportados por el agua *'aqueous ': ácueo, acuoso, formado en el agua *'aqueous desert ': fondo marino desértico *'aqueous fusion ': fusión ácuea, f. en presencia de agua *'aqueous lava ': barro lávico *'aqueous ripple mark ': ripple mark ácueo = r. m. formado por olas *'aqueous rock ': roca formada en el agua, r. Neptúnica *'Aquept ': Aquept, incertisol saturado de agua largo tiempo -edafol. *'aquibed ': acuicapa, unidad hidroestratigráfica, por debajo de acui-miembro *'aquiclude ': acuicluído, formación que, aunque tiene agua, no la transmite *'aquic moisture regime ': régimen de humedad ácuica, sin casi O2 disuelto- en edafol *'aquifer ': acuífero, capa litológica que contiene agua y la transmite *'aquiferous system ': sistema acuífero *'aquifer system ': sistema acuífero *'aquifer test ': ensayo de bombeo, test del acuífero, test de bombeo de pozos *'aquiformation ': acuiformación, unidad formal de clasif. hidroestratigráfica *'aquifuge ': (térm obs) acuifugo, r. que ni contiene ni transmite agua *'aquigroup ': acuigrupo, unidad formal hidroestratigráfica, por debajo acuiform. *'Aquilonian ': Aquiloniense, Jurásico Sup. Francia; como Purbeck en Inglat. *'aquimember ': acuimiembro, unidad formal hidroestratigráfica, bajo acuiforma *'Aquitanian ': Aquitaniense, Mioceno Inf. (sobre Oligoc.-Chat., bajo Burdigali.) *'aquitard ': acuitardo, capa confinada, acuicludo *'Aquods ': Aquod, espodosol saturado de agua largo tiempo -edafol. *'Aquolls ': Aquoll, mollisol saturado de agua largo tiempo -edafol. *'acuose ': acuoso *'Aquox ': Aquox, oxisol saturado de agua largo tiempo -edafol. *'Aquult ': Aquult, ultisol saturado de agua largo tiempo -edafol. *'arabesquitic ': arabesquítico, que forma arabescos; textura de r. íg. porfídicas *'arable land ': terreno cultivable *'arachnid ': arácnido, como las arañas *'Aragonian ': Aragoniense, Mioceno med. (sobre Rambliense, bajo Vallesiense) *'aragonite ': aragonito (min) *'Aragon spar ': espato de Aragón = aragonito *'arakawaite ': arakawaita (min) = veszelyita *'aramayoite ': aramayoita (min) *'araneid ': araneido, arácnido, orden Araneida; Desde Carbonífero (o Dev.?) *'arapahite ': (uso n rec) arapahita, basalto grano fino, oscuro, poroso *'araucarian conifer ': conífera araucaria- planta- bot *'aravaipaite ': aravaipaita (min) *'A ray ': radio –A, r. anterior en equinodermos-opuesto a inter-r. CD *'arbitrary cutoff ': límite arbitrario, separando unidades estratg. con diferencias a. *'arbitrary line ': línea arbitraria= l. aleatoria = l. de usuario; en sísmica -geofís. *'arboreal pollen ': polen arbóreo *'arborescent ': arborescente *'arborescent lava ': lava arborescente *'arborescent pollen ': polen arborescente *'Arbuckle orogeny ': Orogenia Arbuckle, final del Pensilvaniense (Virgil.) EE.UU *'arc ': arco *'arcanite ': arcanita (min) *'arch geomorph ': arco natural geomorf *'arch [ struc geol] ': arco, anticlinal estruc *'archaeocyathid ': arqueociátido, org marino = pleoesponja = ciatoesponja. Cambrico *'archaeocyathid reef ': arrecifes de arqueociátidos; del Cámbrico Medio *'archaeocyte ': arqueocito, amebocito de esponja con nucleo largo y citopl.-zool *'archaeology ': arqueología *'archaeomagnetism ': arqueomagnetismo *'archaeometry ': arqueometría; métodos de medida empleados en arqueología *'Archaeopteryx ': Archeopteryx, género de reptil-ave con dientes. Jurásico Sup. *'Archaeozoic ': Arqueozoico *'Archaic ': Arcaico, periodo cultural prehistórico *'arch bend ': cresta de anticlinal tumbado *'arch core ': núcleo de un arco o pliegue *'arch dam ': presa en arco *'Archean ': Arcaico, Archeense, Arqueense; con rocas de antes de 2,500 Ma *'arched iceberg ': iceberg arqueado, o en forma de arco, con via de agua en centro *'archegonium ': arquegonio, órgano sexual femenino del gametofito de hepáticas *'archeocyte ': arqueocito, uno de los 3 tipos de células somáticas de esponjas *'archeology ': arqueologia *'archeometry ': arqueometría, métodos de medida empleados en arqueología *'Archeophytic ': Arqueofítico, división paleobotánica tiempo = Algofítico = Protero. *'archeopyle ': arqueopilo, apertura en pared de cisto de dinoflagelado -zool *'archeopyle suture ': sutura del arqueopilo, en cisto de dinoflagelado -zool *'Archeozoic ': Arqueozoico,era anterior al Paleozoico *'archerite ': arquerita (min) *'archetype ': arquetipo = prototipo *'archetypical mollusk ': molusco arquetípico, hipotético molusco ancestral *'arch-gravity dam ': presa de arco-gravedad *'archibenthic ': arquibéntico, desde los 200 m a los 1,100 m de profundidad *'archibole ': (térm obs)arquibolo, núcleo o zona positiva *'Archie equations ': ecuaciones de Archie, en medidas de resistividad testigos sondeo *'Archimedes' principle ': principio de Archimedes *'arching ': arqueamiento *'archipelagic apron ': apron -explanada-bajada- en abanico rodenado una isla *'archipelago ': archipiélago *'architectonic ': estructural *'architype ': arquetipo *'Archosauria ': Arcosaurios, subclase de reptiles *'arc measurement ': medida del arco; en geodesia *'arcogenesis ': arcogénesis *'arcose ': arcosa, arenisca rica en feldespato *'arc shooting ': disparos sísmicos en arco o en abanico *'arc spectrum ': espectro de arco, e. emitido por sustancia a temp. arco eléctrico *'Arctic clim ': Artico climsubunidad antígua de clasif. Climas de Blytt-Senand. *'Arctic paleoclim ': Artico paleoclim *'arctic ': ártico, área dentro del Círculo Polar Ártico *'Arctic Circle ': Círculo ártico, paralelo de latitud 66º32' N, delimita Polo N. *'arctic desert ': desierto ártico = d. polar *'artic glacier ': glaciar polar = g. ártico *'arctic karst ': carst en regiones polares *'arctic pack ': banquisa ártica *'arctic sea smoke ': bruma marina ártica *'Arctic suite ': suite Ártica, grupo de basaltos y r. íg. intermedias asociadas *'arctite ': arctita (min) *'arc-trench gap ': cuenca de fosa-arco, entre a.volcá. - f. oceá. en zona subducción *'arc triangulation ': triangulación- en sentido de un - arco; - en topog *'arcuate ': arqueado *'arcuate delta ': delta arqueado *'arcuate fault ': falla arqueada *'arcuation ': arqueamiento *'arcubisite ': arcubisita (min) *'arculite ': arculita, térm textural de agregado de cristales en forma de arco *'arcus ': arcus, engrosamiento en banda en exina de grano de plolen *'ardaite ': ardaita (min) *'ardealite ': ardealita (min) *'Ardennian orogeny ': orogenia Ardénica, en Paleozoico,final Silúrico-en el Ludloviense *'ardennite ': ardennita (min) *'arduinite ': arduinita (min) = mordenita (min) *'are ': área = 100 m cuadrados *'area ': área, sector, superficie *'area- altitude analysis ': análisis área - altitud = análisis hipsométrico *'area contagionis ': área de contágio = área de contacto *'area curve ': curva del área, en hidráulica expresa relación: área- otra variable *'area forecast ': previsión (del tiempo) para una zona *'areal degradation ': denudación-degradación- regional *'areal eruption ': erupción regional *'areal geology ': geología regional *'areal map ': mapa (geológico) de superficie *'areal subdrainage ': avenamiento subterráneo regional *'area of accumulation ': zona de acumulación *'area of dissipation ': zona de ablación *'area of influence ': área de influencia *'area sampling ': desmuestre por zonas *'area slope ': ladera del área, generalización de la ladera a toda el a. *'area triangulation ': triangulación del área *'areg ': (térm árabe) desierto arenoso, areg *'areic ': arreico, se dice de espacios sin circulación regular de agua *'areism ': arreismo con régimen arréico *'arena ': arena *'arenaceous ': arenoso, arenáceo *'arenaceous marl ': marga arenosa *'arenaceous spergenite ': espergenita arenosa, biocalcarenita con oolitos y restos fósiles *'arenaceous texture ': textura samítica *'arenarious ': arenario = arenáceo *'arenated ': arenácico = arenáceo *'arendalite ': arendalita (min) = epidota verde oscura *'areng ': tierra diamantífera (Borneo) *'arenicolite ': arenicolita, agujero en forma de u relleno de arena, en r. sedim. *'Arenigian ': Arenigiense, Ordovícico Inf. (sobre Tremadoci., bajo Llanvirn.) *'arenilitic ': areniscoso *'arenite ': arenita = arenisca; distinta de waca *'arenose ': arenoso *'Arents ': Arents, Entisol con fragmentos de horizontes pedogénicos -edaf. *'arenyte ': var. de arenita *'areography ': areografía, descripción de la superficie del planeta Marte *'areola ': aréola (variada significación en zool y botánica) *'areole ': aréola de diatomea/ escrobícula en equinoideo *'areology ': areología, cienciq que estudia el planeta Marte *'arête ': arista, picacho, cresta *'arete and pinnacle karst ': carst de aristas y pináculos *'aretic ': arético = arréico; de espacios sin circulación regular de agua *'arfvedsonite ': arfvedsonita (min) *'argental mercury ': mercurio argental, amalgama natural *'argentian ': argentífero, con Ag *'argentiferous ': argentífero, con Ag *'argentine ': argentina, var. De calcita (min) blanca con láminas onduladas *'argentine ': argenteo, argentino, que parece plata, plateado *'argentite ': argentita (min) =argirosa= brillo de plata= plata vítrea *'argentojarosite ': argentojarosita (min) *'argentopentlandite ': argentopentlandita (min) *'argentopyrite ': argentopirita (min) *'argentotennantite ': argentotennantita (min) *'argic water ': agua vadosa intermedia = agua ‘árgica’ *'Argids ': Argids, Aridisol con horizonte argílico o nátrico -edafol *'argil ': arcilla *'algillaceous ': arcilloso *'argillaceous hematite ': hematite arcilloso *'argillaceous limestone ': caliza arcillosa (< 50% arcillas) *'argillaceous sandstone ': arenisca arcillosa *'argillan ': argilan, cutan formado por minerales de arcilla *'argillation ': transformación en arcilla, argilación *'argille scagliose ': (térm ital) arcilla escamosa = pizarra arenosa en escamas *'argillic ': argílico, de arcilla *'argilic horizon ': horizonte argílico = h. de arcilla , -edaf *'argillic zone ': zona argílica, en yacimientos porfídicos la z. de miner. alteración *'argillite ': argilita = arcillita, arcilla compactada *'argillith ': argilito = argilita *'argillization ': argilización, reemplazamiento o alterac.- felds. dando min. arcilla *'argillutite ': argilutita, lutita pura *'argillyte ': argilita/ sin. obs. de ortoclasa *'argon-40/argon-39 age method ': método de datación argon-40/argon-39 *'Argovian ': Argoviense, Jurásico Sup. G. Bretaña(sobre Oxford., bajo Raura.) *'argutite ': argutita (min) *'argyrite ': argirita (min) =argentita *'argyrodite ': argirodita (min) *'arhbarite ': arhbarita (min) *'arheic ': arreico, se dice de espacios sin circulación regular de agua *'arheism ': arreismo, con régimen arréico *'arich ': (térm argel)cerro pequeño rocoso cubierto de arena, base de duna *'arid ': árido *'arid cycle ': ciclo árido *'aridic moisture regime ': régimen de humedad arídico, en estudios de suelos -edaf *'Aridisol ': Aridisol, suelo mineral con régimen de humedad arídico *'aridity ': aridez *'ariegite ': (uso n rec) ariegita, una piroxenita con espinela *'arien deposits ': depósitos de escarcha *'Arikareean ': Arikareense, fin. Olig.-Mioceno Inf. amer. (sobre Whitn., bajo H.) *'aristarainite ': aristarainita (min) *'aristate teeth ': dientes aristados *'Aristotle’s lantem ': linterna de Aristóteles, sistema masticatorio complejo; equinoid. *'arithmetic mean ': media aritmética *'arithmetic mean diameter ': diámetro media aritmética, expresión de tamaño partículas *'Arizona ruby ': rubí de Arizona, piropo rojo oscuro *'arizonite mineral ': arizonita mineral *'arizonite rock ': (uso n rec) arizonita roca, hipabisal, clara, con un 80% cuarzo *'Arkansas stone ': novaculita, roca de sílice criptocristalina densa *'arkansite ': arkansita, var de brookita (min) *'arkite ': (uso n rec) arkita, fergusita nefelínica, ijolíta leucítica *'arkose ': arcosa, arenisca rica en felds. *'arkose-quartzite ': cuarcita- arcosa = arcosita *'arkosic arenite ': arenita arcósica *'arkosic bentonite ': bentonita arcósica *'arkosic conglomerate ': conglomerado arcósico, ortocong. mal granoclasif.;restos granito *'arkosic graywacke ': grauvaca arcósica *'arkosic limestone ': caliza arcósica *'arkosic sandstone ': arenisca arcósica *'arkosic wacke ': grauvaca arcósica *'arkosite ': arcosita, cuarcita feldespática *'arkositite ': arcositita, arcosa muy bien cementada *'arm coast ': brazo de mar costa *'arm geomorph ': brazo geomorf de duna/ ramal, espolón, desde una montaña *'arm paleont ': brazo paleont, extremidad anterior *'arm streams ': brazo de río corrientes *'armalcolite ': armalcolita (min) *'armangite ': armangita (min) *'armchair geology ': geología de butacón - sin salir al campo *'Armenian bole ': (apenas u) arcilla ferruginosa y calcárea-bol- de Armenia *'armenite ': armenita (min) *'arm of river ': brazo de río *'arm of the sea ': brazo de mar *'armor ': caparazón, blindaje *'armored ': con caparazón *'armored clay ball ': bola- canto- de arcilla con clastos *'armored mud ball ': bola -canto-de barro con clastos *'armored relict ': relicto armado, r. inestable por procesos de reacción en capas *'armored snowball ': bola de nieve con clastos *'Armorican orogeny ': orogenia Armoricana/ O. Herciniana o Hercínica/ O. Varíscica *'armoring ': armado, acorazado/ formación de anillos de reacción *'armour plated ': acorazado con caparazón *'armstrongite ': armstrongita (min) *'arnimite ': arnimita (min) *'aromatic hydrocarbon ': hidrocarburo aromático *'aromatite ': aromatita, r. bituminosa parecida a goma resina en olor, gema *'aromorphosis ': aromorfosis, evolución con > evolución sin >especialización *'arpent ': arpent, antigua unidad francesa ( de área de terreno) =3,419 m2 *'arquerite ': arquerita, amalgama nativa de Ag -87% y Hg-13% *'array ': configuración, disposición en el espacio *'array (geophys) ': red, reticulado, de aparatos geofísicos (geofís) *'array stat ': serie, disposición de elementos, fila, matriz, conjunto estad *'arrested decay ': desintegración limitada *'arris ': (térm local) arista *'arrival ': llegada, aparición del evento sísmico en un registro sísmico *'arrival time ': tiempo de llegada- de la señal de la onda-, al detector; en sísmica *'arrojadite ': arrojadita (min) *'arrow ': flecha, piquete (topografía) *'arroyo ': (térm esp.) arroyo, torrente *'arroyo-running ': corriente temporal en desierto *'arsenate ': arseniato, nombre de minerales del As *'arsenate-belovite ': arseniato-belovita (min) = talmessita *'arsenbrackebuschite ': arsenbrackebuschita (min) *'arsendescloizite ': arsendescloizita (min) *'arsenic ': arsénico (min) *'arsenical antimony ': antimonio arsenical= alemontita (min) *'arsenical nickel ': níquel arsenical= niquelina (min) *'arsenical pyrites ': pirita (min) arsenical =arsenopirita *'arsenical silverblende ': proustita (min) *'arsenic bloom ': arsenolita/ farmacolita (min) *'arsenides ': arseniuros, sales de arsénico *'arseniopleite ': arseniopleita (min) *'arseniosiderite ': arseniosiderita (min) *'arsenite ': arsenita (min) *'arsenobismite ': arsenobismita (min) *'arsenoclasite ': arsenoclasita (min) *'arsenocrandallite ': arsenocrandallita (min) *'arsenoflorencite-(Ce) ': arsenoflorencita-(Ce) (min) *'arsenogoyazite ': arsenogoyazita (min) *'arsenohauchecornite ': arsenohauchecornita (min) *'arsenoklasite ': arsenoclasita (min) *'arsenolamprite ': arsenolamprita (min) *'arsenolite ': arsenolita/ farmacolita (min) *'arsenopalladinite ': arsenopaladinita (min) *'arsenopyrite ': arsenopirita= pirita (min) arsenical= p. blanca *'arsenosulvanite ': arsenosulvanita (min) = lazarevicita (min) *'arsenpolybasite ': arsenpolibasita (min) *'arsentsumebite ': arsentsumebita (min) *'arsenuranylite ': arsenuranilita (min) *'arsoite ': (uso n rec) arsoita, traquita con fenocristales de felds.alcalino *'ART ': ART = técnica de reconstrucción algebraica *'arterite ': ( no muy u) arterita, migmatita/ para reemplazar neis en vetas *'artesian ': (térm francés) artesiano *'artesian aquifer ': acuífero artesiano = a. confinado *'artesian basin ': cuenca artesiana, c. con un pozo a. *'artesian discharge ': descarga artesiano, d. bajo presión artesiana *'artesian head ': altura-carga- del artesiano = a. hidrostática *'artesian leakage ': goteo- percolación lenta- artesiano, g. de acuífero confinado *'artesian pressure ': presión artesiana *'artesian-pressure surface ': superficie de presión artesiana, por encima zona de saturación *'artesian province ': provincia artesiana, propensa a tener pozos a. *'artesian spring ': fuente artesiana *'artesian system ': sistema artesiano *'artesian water ': agua artesiana = acuífero confinado *'artesian weathering ': meteorización artesiana, química, por agua a. *'artesian well ': pozo artesiano *'arthrodire ': artrodiro, pez placodermo del Devónico *'arthrolite ': artrolita, concreción cilíndrica con fisuras atravesadas *'arthrophycus ': artrófico, pista fósil de alimentación de gusano en forma de cordón *'arthrophyte ': equisetíneas, plantas -bot *'arthropod ': artrópodo, invertebrado -zool *'arthurite ': arthurita (min) *'article ': artículo, segmento articulado de apéndice de artrópodo -zool *'articulamentum ': articulamento, en quitones, parte inferior de cada placa del cuerpo *'articular ': articular, situado en articulación/hueso mandíbula en aves.. *'articular facet ': faceta articular = artículo *'articulate bot ': articulada bot *'articulate paleont ': articulado paleont *'articulating furrow ': garganta articular *'articulation ': articulación *'articulite ': articulita, sin. poco usado de itacolumita (min) *'articulum ': articulo, segmento articulado de apéndice de artrópodo -zool *'articulus ': artículo, chanela en molusco bivalvo -zool *'artifact ': artefacto, objeto prehistórico fabricado por el hombre *'artificial avalanche ': avalancha artificial *'artificial brine ': salmuera artificial *'artificial crystal ': cristal artificial *'artificial horizon ': horizonte artificial =falso h. *'artificial illumination ': iluminación artificial, sistema para realzar el relieve en mapas *'artificial intelligence ': inteligencia artificial *'artificial levee ': levee artificial, dique artificial para prevenir avenidas de río *'artificial magnetic anomaly ': anomalía magnética artificial *'artificial neural network ': red neuronal artificial *'artificial precipitation ': lluvia -precipitación- artificial *'artificial radioactivity ': radiactividad artificial *'artificial recharge ': recarga artificial, de acuíferos *'artificial stone ': piedra artificial *'artinite ': artinita (min) *'Artinskian ': Artinskiense, Pérmico Inf.(sobre Sakmariense, bajo Kunguriense) *'arzrunite ': arzrunita (min) *'ås ': (térm sue)colinas de arena en series paralelas, origen glaciárico *'asar ': plural de ås *'asbecasite ': asbecasita (min) *'asbestiform ': asbestiforme, mineral que es fibroso *'asbestine ': asbestino, como el asbesto *'asbestos ': asbesto = amianto (min) *'asbestos quarry ': cantera de asbesto *'asbolane ': asbolana = cobalto terroso=c. negro =ocre cobalto *'asbolite ': asbolite, asbolana = cobalto terroso=c. negro =ocre cobalto *'ascendent ': ascendente *'ascending branch ': rama ascendente *'ascending development ': desarrollo ascendente = d. acelerado *'ascending horizontal slicing ': tajos horizontales ascendentes *'ascending hidrothermal solution ': solución hidrotermal ascendente *'ascending solution ': solución ascendente *'ascending spring ': fuente ascendente *'ascension theory ': teoría ascensionista (filones) *'ascent ': rampa, cuesta, pendiente *'aschaffite ': (uso n rec) aschafito, r.basáltica masiva con biotita *'ascharite ': ascharita, sin anticuado de szajbelyita *'aschistic ': asquística, se dice de intrusión menor de = compos. r. madre *'asco- ': asco- ; prefijo = odre *'ascocarp ': ascocarpo, cuerpo fructífero sexual de ascomicetos *'ascoceroid conch ': concha de ascoceroide -un nautiloideo -zool *'ascocone ': ascocono; concha circocónica de cefalópodo -zool *'ascogonium ': ascogonio, células derivadas del oogonio fecundado -bot *'ascon ': ascon, en forma de vasija sencilla/ larva de esponja *'ascophoran ': ascoforano, un tipo de briozoo queilostomado -zool *'ascopore ': ascoporo, estructura de la célula de quien deriva el asca *'ascospore ': ascóspora, tipo de espora de hongos ascomicetes -bot *'ascus ': asco, saco de compensación/ utrículo de esporas *'asdic ': dispositivo detector subacuático, análogo al sonar *'aseismatic ': asísmica, zona no sometida a terremotos/edificio antisísmico *'aseismic ': asísmico, no sometido a terremotos *'aseismic ocean ridges ': dorsal oceánica asísmica- no sometida a terremotos *'aseismic ridge ': dorsal asísmica-no sometida a terremotos *'aseismic slip ': deslizamiento asísmico; d. de falla que no origina terremotos *'asexual reproduction ': reproducción asexual *'ash coal ': ceniza carbón *'ash volc ': ceniza volc *'ashanite ': ashanita (min) *'ashbed diabase ': diabasa de- mina- grupo- Ashbed *'Ashby ': Ashby (?), Ordovícico Med .amer.( sobre Marmor., bajo Porterf.) *'ash coal ': albertita *'ash cloud ': nube de ceniza *'ash-cloud surge ': nube ardiente de desbordamiento / flujo piroclástico diluido *'ash content ': contenido de la ceniza *'ashcroftine ': ashcroftina (min) *'ash fall ': lluvia de ceniza *'ash field ': campo de cenizas = lluvia de cenizas volcánicas *'ash flow ': flujo de ceniza, alud de cenizas/ nube ardiente /cinerita *'ash-flow tuff ': tuff de flujo de ceniza, un tipo de ignimbrita *'Ashgillian ': Ashgilliense, Ordovícico Sup. (sobre Caradociense, bajo Llandov.) *'ashlar ': sillar, bloque de piedra para construcción de paredes *'ashore ': hacia la costa, en tierra *'ashoverite ': ashoverita (min) *'ash rock ': cinerita, ceniza *'ash shower ': lluvia de ceniza *'ashstone ': cinerita, ceniza volcánica endurecida *'ashtonite ': ashtonita (min) = mordenita *'ash tuff ': tuff de ceniza *'ash yield ': producción de cenizas; % material incombustible en un carbón *'ashy grit ': arenisca- arcillita- volcánica *'asiderite ': (térm obs) asídero (meteorito) *'asif ': (térm bereber) valle largo, seco casi siempre, entre montañas *'asisite ': asisita (min) *'askeletal ': asqueletal, sin esqueleto *'aslope ': en declive *'asmanite ': asmanita, sin. antiguo de tetradimita encontrada en meteoritos *'Aso lava ': lava de tipo Aso (Japón) *'asparagus stone ': roca esparraguera = asparagolita = var. de apatito *'aspect slopes ': orientación de laderas laderas *'aspect stratig ': aspecto estratigráfico estratig/ apariencia del fósil; del nivel est. *'aspect angle sensing ': ángulo del aspecto remotos = a. de incidencia *'aspect angle slopes ': ángulo de laderas, ángulo entre orientación de l. y el Sur *'aspect ratio ': relación entre dimensiones/ alargamiento geométrico *'asperity ': un resalte hacia arriba de superficie de falla/ irregularidad en sup. *'asphalt ': asfalto *'asphalt-base crude ': petróleo base de asfalto = p. base de nafteno *'asphalt deposit ': yacimiento de asfalto *'asphaltene ': asfalteno, un compuesto del betún *'asphaltic ': asfáltico *'asphaltic coal ': albertita (min) *'asphaltic pyrobitumen ': pirobitumen asfáltico; bitumen de compos. como la asfaltita *'asphaltic rock ': roca con impregnaciones de asfalto *'asphaltic sand ': arena asfáltica *'asphaltite ': asfaltita, betún natural *'asphalt rock ': roca de asfalto *'asphalt seal ': sellado asfáltico *'asphalt stone ': roca de asfalto *'asphaltum ': asfalto *'aspirail ': boca de ventilación *'aspirated psycrometer ': psicrómetro de aspiración *'aspites ': volcanes de base ancha *'aspondyle ': aspóndilo, disposición irregular de ramas desde un eje central *'as-quarried ': tal como sale de cantera (rocas) *'assay ': ensayo, prueba, análisis, titulación *'assay foot ': pies del ensayo, medida de la distancia muestreada para análisis *'assay grade ': calidad del ensayo *'assay inch ': pulgadas del ensayo, medida de la distancia muestreada *'assay limit ': límite de la zona metalizada según los análisis químicos *'assay ton ': tonelada de ensayo, un peso de 29,166 gr. Para ver riqueza min. *'assay value ': riqueza de una mena, según análisis químico *'assaying tongs ': pinzas, tenazas de ensayos *'asselbornite ': asselbornita (min) *'Asselian ': Asseliense, Pérmico Inf. (sobre Carbonifero, bajo Sakmariense) *'assemblage paleoecol ': asociación de fósiles paleoecol *'assemblage petrology ': asociación mineralógica/ a. metamórfica petrología *'assemblage-zone ': cenozona; asociación zonada *'assembled stone ': roca ensamblada / gema formada por dos fragmentos unidos *'assembly ': montaje, dispositivo *'asses ': estimar, evaluar, tasar *'assesment ': estimación, valoración *'assimilated ': asimilado *'assimilating tissue ': tejido asimilador, t. fundamental en troncos y ramas *'assimilation ': asimilación *'assimilation-fractional crystallization ': asimilación y cristalización fraccionada, simultaneas *'assise ': (térm fran) capa continua de piedras, de uso en arquitectura *'associate type ': sintipo, cualquier especimen cuando no está definido el holotipo *'associated gas ': gas asociado, se da junto con petróleo *'association ecol ': asociación ecológica = a. fósil ecol *'association petrology ': asociación rocosa petrología *'associes ': asocies, comunidad seral con dos o más formas dominantes *'assorted ': granoclasificado pobremente *'assorted by water ': clasificado por el agua *'assortment ': surtido/ distribución, clasificación / inverso de granoclasificado *'assumption ': supuesto, hipótesis *'assured mineral ': mineral asegurado, reservas comprobadas *'Assyntian orogeny ': orogenia Asíntica, final Precámbrico; separa del Cámbrico *'assyntite ': (uso n rec) assyntita, sienita nefelínica rica en Ti *'Astaracian ': Astaraciense, Mioceno med. (sobre Orleani., bajo Vallesiense) *'astatic ': astático, se dice de instrumento con fuerza restauradora negativa *'astatic gravimeter ': gravímetro astático = g. inestable *'astatic magnetometer ': magnetómetro astatico, para estudios paleomagnéticos *'astatic pair ': par astático; dos imanes dispuestos en sentido inverso *'astatic pendulum ': péndulo astatico, sin casi tendencia a posición de equilibrio *'astel ': techo de tablas (minería) *'aster ': aster, espícula de esponja en forma de estrella -zool *'asteria ': asteria, una gema que tallada en cabujón da reflejos en estrella *'asteriated ': asteriado, con asterismo, reflejo en forma de estrella *'asterism cryst ': asterismo crist, luminescencia de miner. frente a los rayos X *'asterism gem ': asterismo gema, fenómeno óptico en forma de estrella; en gemas *'asteroid astron ': asteroide astron, planeta menor *'asteroid paleont ': asteroide paleont, asterozoo de subclase Asteroideos /zool *'asterolith ': asterolito, cocolito en forma de estrella o roseta, de un solo cristal *'asterozoan ': asterozoos, equinodermos *'asthenolith ': astenolito, masa de magma formada por calor de radiactividad *'asthenolith hypothesis ': hipótesis del astenolito; de su formación en áreas locales *'asthenosphere ': astenosfera, capa bajo litosfera terrestre *'Astian ': Astiense, Plioceno Sup. (sobre Plaisanciense, bajo Calabriense) *'astite ': astita, var. de hornblenda (min) *'astogenetic stage ': fase astogenética, en el desarrollo de una colonia, ej. briozoos *'astogeny ': astogénia, desarrollo de colonia de sifonóforos, desde un huevo *'astrakhanite ': astracanita (min) *'astreoid ': astreoide, coral rugoso masivo con septas desarrolladas..-zool *'astringent ': astringente *'astrobleme ': astroblema = crater fossil de meteorito= estructura de impacto *'astrogeodetic measurement ': medida astrogeodética, m. directa de la Tierra *'astrogeology ': astrogeología = g. extraterrestre= exogeología= g. del espacio =.. *'ástrolabe ': astrolabio, instrumento óptico para medir altitud cuerpos celestes *'astrolithology ': (térm obs) astrolitología, estudio de meteoritos líticos *'astronomical position ': posición astronómica *'astronomical tide ': marea astronómica *'astronomical unit ': unidad astronómica, u. distancia planetaria:d. media Tierra-Sol *'astronomic azimuth ': acimut astronómico *'astronomic equator ': ecuador astronómico *'astronomic horizon ': horizonte astronómico *'astronomic látitude ': latitud astronómica *'astronomic longitude ': longitud astronómica *'astronomic measurement ': medida astronómica *'astronomic meridian ': meridiano astronómico *'astronomic parallel ': paralelo astronómico *'astronomic tide ': marea astronómica = m. de equilibrio *'astronomy ': astronomía *'astropetal fabrics ': fabrics astropetales, sólo ocurren en el suelo de cavidades *'astrophyllite ': astrofilita (min) *'astrophysics ': astrofísica *'astropyle ': astropilo, abertura principal de cápsula central en radiolarios *'astrorhiza ': astroriza, sistema de impresiones de ciertas esponjas *'Asturian orogeny ': orogenia Astúrica, final Carbonífero (entre Westfal y Estefanien.) *'asunder ': separadamente, en partes *'asylum ': asilo *'asymmetric ': asimétrico *'asymmetric bedding ': disposición en capas (estratificación) asimétrica *'asymmetric fold ': pliegue asimétrico *'asymmetric ripple mark ': marca de ripple asimétrica *'asymmetric unit ': unidad asimétrica *'asymmetric valley ': valle asimétrico = v. monoclinal *'AT ': AT = (assay ton) tonelada de ensayo, un peso de 29,166 gr. *'atacamite ': atacamita = remolinita *'atatschite ': atatschita, roca sienítica *'atavism ': atavismo, presencia de un carácter ancestral, no se ve en padres *'ataxial grouth ': crecimiento ataxial = c. desordenado *'ataxic ': atáxico, deposito mineral no estratificado *'ataxite meteorite ': ataxito meteorito , tipo de siderito con Ni>12-14 % *'ataxite volc ': ataxita volc, taxita de estructura brechoidea *'Atdabanian ': Atdabaniense, Cambrico Inf. ruso(sobre Tommoti., bajo Lenien.) *'atectonic ': atectónico = anorogénico *'atelene ': imperfecto (cristal) *'atelestite ': atelestita (min) *'atexite ': atexita = atectita, material básico no cambiado durante anatexia *'at grade eng ': a cota, a nivel eng *'at grade geomorph ': en equilibrio geomorf *'at grass ': en el exterior (minería) *'athabascaite ': athabascaita (min) *'atheneite ': atheneita (min) *'a-tilt ': inclinación según el eje a *'Atlantic ': Atlántico, en Europa, intervalo del Holoceno (7,500-4,500 a.) *'Atlantic flysch succession ': sucesión flysch Atlántica, turbidita margen pasivo rica en cuarzo *'Atlantic ridge ': cresta-dorsal- centro Atlántico *'Atlantic suite ': suite Atlántica, uno de los 2 grandes grupos de r´íg. (alc- calco al) *'Atlantic-type coastline ': litoral de tipo Atlántico ; l. discordante *'atlantite ': atlantita, tefrita de nefelina con olivino *'atlas ': atlas, colección de mapas agrupados en un volumen *'atlasovite ': atlasovita (min) *'atmidometer ': atmidómetro = atmómetro =evaporímetro *'atmoclast ': atmoclásto, clasto producido por efectos atmosféricos *'atmoclastic rock ': roca atmoclástica, con atmoclastos *'atmodialeima ': atmodialeima, discontinuidad por porcesos subaéreos *'atmogenic ': atmogénico, de origen atmosférico *'atmometer ': evaporímetro *'atmophile ': atmofilo, se dice de elementos típicos de la atmósfera terrestre *'atmosilicarenite ': atmosilicarenita, arena silícea de meteorización de r. madre *'atmosphere ': atmósfera *'atmospheric agencies ': agentes atmosféricos *'atmospheric argon ': argón atmosférico *'atmospheric boil ': agitación atmosférica *'atmospheric oscillation ': marea- oscilación- atmosférica *'atmospheric pollution ': polución atmosférica *'atmospheric préssure ': presión atmosférica *'atmospheric radiation ': radiación atmosférica *'atmospheric rock ': roca eólica *'atmospherics ': parásitos atmosféricos (p. Hertzianos) *'atmospheric scattering ': dispersión atmosférica *'atmospheric tide ': marea -oscilación vertical-atmosférica *'atmospheric water ': agua atmosférica *'atmospheric weathering ': meteorización atmosférica *'atmospheric window ': ventana atmosférica, banda de radiaciones no absorbidas *'Atokan ': Atokiense, Pensilvaniense Inf. (sobre Morrow., bajo Desmoines.) *'atokite ': atokita (min) *'atoll ': atolón = isla de lagoon = arrecife anular = anillo recifal *'atoll garnet ': granate en atolón *'atoll lake ': laguna del atolón *'atoll moor ': turbera de atolón = atolón de esfagno (plantas esfagnales) *'atollon ': atolón *'atoll rife ': arrecife coralígeno *'atoll structure ': estructura de atolón *'atoll texture ': textura anular o de atolón *'atomic absorption spectrometry ': espectrometría de absorción atómica *'atomic absorption spectrophotometer ': espectrofotómetro de absorción atómica *'atomic absorption spectroscope ': espectroscopio de absorción atómica *'atomic absorption spectroscopy ': espectroscopía de absorción atómica *'atomic absorption spectrum ': espectro de absorción atómica *'atomic bond ': enlace atómico *'atomic clock ': reloj atómico =r. radiactivo *'atomic coordinates ': coordenadas atómicas, conocimiento 3d de las macromoléculas *'atomic decay ': desintegración atómica *'atomic emission spectroscopy ': espectroscopia de emisión atómica *'atomic mass unit ': unidad de masa atómica *'atomic number ': número atrómico *'atomic parameters ': parámetros atómicos *'atomic plane ': plano atómico *'atomic radius ': radio atómico *'atomic resolution microscopy ': microscopía de resolución atómica = m. de escaner efecto tunel *'atomic time scale ': escala de tiempo atómica, basada en desintegración radiactiva *'atomic weight ': peso atómico *'atomous ': átomus, se dice de brazo de crinoideo que no se ramifica *'atom percent ': porcentaje de átomos *'atop ': encima, en lo alto, en la cumbre.. *'atopite ': atopita, var. de roméita (min) con fluor *'at rest ': en reposo = presión neutral *'atrium paleont ': atrio paleont, espongocele de esponja *'atrium palyn ': atrio palin, espacio entre abertura externa e interna-granos polen *'atrium oris ': oris del atrio, cavidad pleoral en crustáceos -zool *'atrophied ': atrofiado *'atrypoid ': atripoide, braquiópodo articulado -zool *'attached dune ': duna ligada, a un obstáculo *'attached groundwater ': agua retenida, a. pelicular *'attached island ': tómbolo *'attached operculum ': opérculo fijado, en cisto de dinoflagelados -zool *'attached thermometer ': termómetro adosado (barómetro) *'attachment scar ': cicatriz de la fijación *'attachment surface ': superficie de la fijación *'attakolite ': attakolita (min) = attacolita *'attal ': labores abandonadas *'attapulgite ': attapulgita (min) = paligorskita *'atel ': ganga, escombro *'atel stuff ': material de desecho, esteril *'attenuation hidr ': atenuación, disminución hidraul *'attenuation seis ': atenuación sísmica, reducción de amplitud energía de una señal *'attenuation coefficient ': coeficiente de atenuación, pérdida de amplitud con la distancia *'attenuation constant ': constante de atenuación *'attenuation distance ': distancia de atenuación *'Atterberg grade scale ': escala granulométrica de Atterberg *'Atterberg limits ': limites de Atterberg = l. de consistencia *'attic ': ático/ camara menor en concha de foraminífero -zool *'Attic Orogeny ': orogenia Ática, Mioceno, entre Sarmatiense y Pontiense *'Attican Orogeny ': orogenia Ática, Mioceno, entre Sarmatiense y Pontiense *'attitude photo ': posicionamiento fotografía, orientación angular de una cámara *'attitude [ struc geol] ': posicionamiento estruc, de un elemento estructural *'attle ': esteril, ganga, labores abandonadas (minería) *'attle heap ': escombrera *'attribute ': atributo *'attribute geol ': atributo geol *'attribute seis ': atributo sis, medida basada en datos sísmicos *'attribute tagging ': etiqueta del atributo, asignación de a. a un objeto *'attrital-anthraxylous coal ': carbón antraxilón -atritus *'attrital coal ': carbón atritus, con proporción : antraxilón -atritus va de 1:1 a 1:3 *'attrition ': atricción, meteorización por fricción *'attritus ': atritus = dureno; en carbones *'A-tupe granitoid ': granitoide tipo A, se pensaba emplazado en z. anorogénica *'atypical ': atípico, poco frecuente *'aubertite ': aubertita (min) *'aubrite ': aubrito, condrito enstatita *'audio-magneto-telluric method ': método audio-magneto-telúrico *'auerbachtite ': auerbachtita, var. de circón radiactivo alterada *'auerlite ': auerlita, var. de torita (min) con Ph *'aufeis ': (térm alem) formación de hielo/h. superficial /campo de h. *'aufwuchs ': (térm alem) organismo acuático fijado, no penetrando, al sustrato *'auganite ': (uso n rec) auganita, andesita con augita; basalto sin olivino *'augelite ': augelita (min) *'augen ': augen = glandular= ocelar *'Augen-blast ': augen-blasto= blasto ocelar= blasto glandular *'augen-clast ': augen-clasto= clasto ocelar= clasto glandular *'augen gneiss ': augen gneis= gneis glandular u ocelar o de ojos *'augen schist ': augen esquisto= esquisto glandular u ocelar *'augen structure ': estructura augen= e. glandular = e. con ojos = e. facoidal *'auger ': barrena, taladro, sonda, broca *'auger boring ': sondeo con barrena *'auger drill ': perforadora rotatoria *'Auger effect ': efecto Auger, sobre emisión de electrón de átomo- no de rayos X *'Auger electron ': electrón Auger, el emitido de un átomo por un rayo X de .. *'auger hole ': barreno (agujero) *'auger rig ': sonda de broca *'Auger spectrum ': espectro Auger, representa las energías de electrones emitidos.. *'auger stem ': vástago de perforación *'auger tool ': barrena, broca *'auger with valve ': barrena con válvula *'auger worm ': gusano perforador *'augite ': augita (min) *'augitite ': (uso n rec) augitita, tefrica con muchos fenocrist. de clinopirox. *'augitophyre ': augitófido, r. porfídica con fenocristales de augita *'augitophiric ': augitofídico, adj. de augitófido *'aulacocerid ': aulacocérido, cefalópodo, del orden Aulacoridos -zool *'aulacogen ': aulacógeno, dominio tectonosedim. de intraplaca; límitado -fallas *'aulocalycoid ': aulocalicoide, tipo de esqueleto de esponja exactinélida -zool *'aulos ': aulos, estructura axial de coral rugoso -zool *'aureole ': aureola, zona alrededor de intrusión íg. afectada por el metamorf. *'auric ': áurico, sustancia que contiene oro *'aurichalcite ': auricalcocita; auricalcita es una mala traducción *'auricle ': auricla, extensión en forma de oreja de región dorsal de conchas *'auricula ': aurícula *'auricular sulcus ': sulco auricular, surco externo de unión de aurícula y concha -bival. *'auriculate ': auriculada, dice de esporas con exina engrosada; forma de oreja *'auricupride ': auricuprido *'auriferous ': aurífero, que contiene oro *'auriferous reef ': filón de cuarzo aurífero *'auriform ': auriforme, se dice de concha - molusco- en forma de oreja humana *'auripigment ': oropimente (min) *'auripigmentum ': oropimente (min) *'aurora ': aurora *'auroral cycle ': ciclo auroral *'aurorite ': aurorita (min) *'aurostibite ': aurostibita (min) *'austausch ': difusión térmica por remolinos/ intercambio *'austausch coeficient ': coeficiente de difusión térmica por remolinos (regimen turbulento) *'Austinian ': Austiniense, Cretácico Sup. amr. (sobre Eaglefordi., bajo Taylori.) *'austinite ': austinita (min) *'austral ': austral *'australite ': australita, tipo de tectita de Austalia *'Austrian orogeny ': orogenia Austríaca, final del Cretácico Inferior *'autallotriomorphic ': sacaroideo, autalotriomorfo *'autapomorphy ': autapomorfía, estado único de un carácter derivado de 1 solo taxón *'autecology ': autoecología: relación 1 solo individuo o especie y su medio amb. *'authalic projection ': proyección autálica = p. equiareal *'authigene ': autígeno, un mineral autigénico o constituyente de roca *'authigenesis ': autigénesis, formación de minerales en la propia roca o sedimento *'authigenetic ': autigenético = autigénico *'authigenic ': autígeno = autóctono *'authigenic recharge ': recarga autígena = r. autóctona, del terreno suprayacente *'authigenous ': autígeno = autóctono *'authimorph ': (term obs) autimorfo, constituyente r. metam. con bordes alterad. *'autoarenite ': autoarenita, arena de trituración tectónica *'autoassociation ': autoasociación, medida de la similaridad de objetos cualitativos *'auto-biotope ': auto-biotopo,total de todos los medios que habita 1 unid. taxonó. *'autobreccia ': autobrecha; b. formada al mismo tiempo que su r. madre *'autobrecciation ': autobrechificación, formación de una autobrecha *'auto-capture ': autocaptura, captura de sector fluvial por uno de sus afluentes *'autochthon sed ': autóctono sed, formada en el lugar en que se encuentra ahora *'autochthon tect ': autóctono tect, bloque roca que apenas se ha movido de pié falla *'autochthone ': autóctono *'autochthonous ': autóctono, formado en el lugar en que se encuentra ahora *'autochthonous mantle ': manto autóctono, de fragmentos de roca, formado in situ *'autochthony ': autoctonía, cualidad de autóctono *'autoclase ': autoclasa, ruptura por causas intrínsecamente internas *'autoclast ': autoclasto, fragmento de roca en una r. autoclástica *'autoclastic rock ': roca autoclástica, de estructura brechoide, formada in situ *'autoconsequent ': autoconsequente, corriente guiada por laderas de sus sedimentos *'autoconsequent falls ': cascadas autoconsecuentes; en corrientes con mucho carbonato *'autoconvective lapse rate ': gradiente autoconvectivo *'autocorrelation seis ': autocorrelación sísmica sis, correl. de una señal con ella misma *'autocorrelation stat ': autocorrelación estadística estad = correlación serial *'autocorrelation stratig ': autocorrelación estratig, correl.- la misma unidad en otros sitios *'autocovariance ': autocovarianza, medida de la varianza *'autocyclic mechanisms ': mecanismos autocíclicos, de deposición ciclotémica *'autocyclicity ': autociclicidad, deposición ciclotémica sin cambios en energía total *'autodermalium ': autodermalio, una espícula de esponja especializada -zool *'autoecology ': autoecología *'autogastralium ': autogastrálio, una espícula de esponja especializada -zool *'autogeneration ': generación espontanea, autogeneración *'autogenetic ': autogenético = autógena *'autogenetic drainage ': avenamiento- dranaje- autógeno *'autogenetic topography ': relieve autógeno *'autogenic ecol ': autogénico ecol *'autogenic geomorph ': autogénico geomorf *'autogenous ': autógeno *'autogenous stream ': corriente autógena *'autogenous grinding ': molienda autógena (minería) *'autogeosyncline ': (obs) autogeosinclinal, cuenca intracratónica, geosincli. residual *'autoignition ': auto-encendido *'autoinjection ': autoinyección = autointrusión (r. íg) *'autointrusion ign ': autointrusion ign = autoinyección *'autointrusion sed ': autointrusion sed intrusión sedimentaria entre capas formándose *'autolith ': autolito = inclusión endógena = i. cognata = xenolito c. *'autolysis ': autolisis, proceso de auto-digestión / vuelta de sustancia a solución *'automated cartography ': cartografía automatizada *'automatic gain control ': control automático de volumen = c. de amplificación *'automatic name placement ': colocación automática del nombre, en cartografía *'autometamorphism ': autometamorfismo *'autometasomatism ': autometasomatismo *'automicrite ': automicrita, micrita formada in situ *'automolite ': automolita, var de gahnita (min) *'automorphic ': automorfo= isomorfo= anhedral = idiomorfo = panidiomorfo =.. *'automorphic-granular ': granular automórfica, text. íg. Fanerítica de granos =s euhedrales *'autopiracy ': autocaptura, autopiratería, en ríos *'autopneumatolysis ': autopneumatolisis, un tipo de autometamorfismo *'autopore ': (obs) autóporo, zoecia *'autopotamic ': autopotámico, organ. acuatico adaptado a vivir en agua dulce *'autoradiograph ': autoradiografía, la de un mineral radiactivo *'autoregressive series ': serie autoregresiva *'autosite ': autosita, var.de cummingtonita (min) *'autoskeleton ': autoesqueleto, endoesqueleto de esponjas *'autotheca ': autoteca, en colonias de graptolitos *'autotrophic ': autótrofo, organismo capaz de sintetizar sus metabolitos *'autozooecium ': autozoecia, esqueleto de un autozooide briozoo *'autozooid ': autozoide, polipo octocoralario completamente formado *'autumn ice ': hielo de otoño *'Autunian ': Autuniense, Pérmico Inf.(sobre Estefan-Carbonífero, bajo Saxon.) *'autunite ': autunita (min) = uranita (min) de cal = calcouranita *'Auversian ': Auversiense, final del Eoceno *'auwai ': (térm Hawaii), acequia *'auxiliary ': auxiliar *'auxiliary contour ': contorno auxiliar = contorno suplemetario *'auxiliary fault ': falla secundaria o auxiliar *'auxiliary mineral ': mineral auxiliar *'auxiliary plane ': plano auxiliar *'auxiliary point method ': método del punto auxiliar (sondeos eléctricos) *'auxiliary reference section ': sección de referencia auxiliar, equivale a hipostratotipo *'auxiliary shaft ': pozo auxiliar *'auxospore ': auxospora, en diatomeas *'auxotrophic ': auxotrófico, organismo microscóp. que requiere ciertos nutrientes *'A V A ': AVA= variación de amplitud con ángulo de incidencia *'ava ': (térm polinésio) canal navegable que atraviesa anillo de atolón *'available head ': carga disponible *'available moisture ': humedad aprovechable *'available relief ': relieve disponible (erosión del suelo) *'avaliable water ': agua disponible *'avalanche ': avalancha, alud *'avalanche air blast ': viento destructivo de avalancha *'avalanche bedding ': estratificación de avalancha *'avalanche boulder tongue ': lengua de cantos de avalancha, un talus de avalancha *'avalanche chute ': pista- traza- dejada por una avalancha *'avalanche class ': clase de avalancha, cuantificación del tamaño de la a. *'avalanche cone ': cono de la avalancha, formado en la base de ladera *'avalanche couloir ': camino de alud *'avalanche cycle ': ciclo de la avalancha *'avalanche factor ': factor influyente en las avalanchas *'avalanche hazard ': riesgo de avalancha *'avalanche path ': camino de la avalancha *'avalanche ripple mark ': marca de onda =’ripple mark’ de avalancha *'avalanche scar ': surco de avalancha *'avalanche talus ': talus de avalancha *'avalanche track ': huella -trayectoria- de la avalancha *'avalanche wind ': viento de la avalancha *'avalanching ': ‘avalanchamiento’ *'Avalonian orogeny ': orogenia Avaloniense, final del Precámbrico, N. América *'avanturine ': avanturina ( no es aventurina) *'avelinoite ': avelinoita (min) = cyrilovita *'aven ': chimenea *'aventurescence ': aventurescéncia, en ciertos minerales translúcidos *'aventurine ': aventurina (min) *'aventurine feldspar ': feldespato aventurina *'aventurine glass ': vidrio de aventurina *'aventurine quartz ': cuarzo de aventurina = aventurina *'avenue ': galería importante (espeleología) *'average ': promedio, media aritmética *'average deviation ': desviación media *'average discharge ': descarga media *'average flow ': caudal medio *'average grain size ': tamaño medio de los granos *'average igneous rock ': roca ígnea promedio *'average level anomaly ': anomalía nivel medio *'average linear velocity ': velocidad lineal promedio *'average mineral content ': contenido mineral promedio *'average seawater ': agua de mar media, su salinidad *'average stress ': tensión media *'average thickness ': espesor medio *'average velocity hydraul ': velocidad media hidraul *'average velocity seis ': velocidad media sis *'avezacite ': (uso n rec) avezacita, dique intermedio: piroxenita y hornblendita *'avicennite ': avicennita (min) *'avicularium ': aviculario, polimorfo en briozoos quielostomados -zool *'aviolite ': aviolita, tipo de corneana formada sobre todo de mica y cordierita *'avlakogene ': (térm ruso) avlacógeno = aulacógeno *'AVO ': AVO = variación de amplitud con el desplazamiento *'avogadrite ': avogadrita (min) *'avogadro ': avogadro, número de *'Avogadro number ': número de Avogadro *'avon ': (térm celta) río *'Avonian ': Dinantiense, Carbonífero Inf. *'avulsion ': avulsión, separación de tierras por inundación o cambio de curso *'awaruite ': awaruita (min) *'awash ': a flor de agua *'aweather ': barlovento *'awi-shaped ': en forma de lezna *'awn ': arista *'awry ': oblícuo, sesgado *'axes ': ejes *'axe-stone ': var. de jaspe *'axial angle ': ángulo axial = a. óptico *'axial canal ': canal axial, en equinodermos -zool *'axial compression ': compresión axial, paralela al eje del cilindro de ensayo geotécnico *'axial cross ': cruz axial, en cristalog/ cruce de 6 filamentos axiales, en esponjas *'axial diameter ': diámetro axial, el tecal antero-posterior en edrioasteroides -zool *'axial dipole field ': campo dipolar axial, hipotético campo magnético terrestre *'axial elements ': elementos axiales, en cristalog. *'axial figure ': figura axial, f. de interferencia con 1 eje óptico centrado en fig. *'axial filament ': filamento axial, fibra orgánica germen de espícula de esponja *'axial filling ': relleno axial, deposito de calcita en región a. de foraminíferos-zool *'axial furrow ': surco axial= s. dorsal, en trilobites *'axial glide plane ': plano de deslizamiento axial, uno de desliz.- a; -b; o -c *'axial hinge surface ': superficie axial de charnela *'axial increase ': incremento axial, en el desarrollo de esqueletos coralinos -zool *'axial jet ': corriente en chorro axial, modelo de flujo en f. de baja densidad *'axial lobe ': lóbulo axial, el axis de un trilobite -zool *'axial peak ': cresta axial *'axial pitch ': avance axial *'axial plane cryst ': plano axial crist, el de un eje óptico de un cristal biáxico *'axial plane fold ': plano axial pliegue, superficie axial plana *'axial-plane cleavage ': clivaje de plano axial *'axial-plane foliation ': foliación de plano axial *'axial-plane schistosity ': esquistosidad de plano axial *'axial-plane separation ': separación de planos axiales, en formas plegadas próximas *'axial portion ': región axial *'axial ratio ': proporción axial, entre las longitudes de ejes cristalog. *'axial section ': sección axial, en testa de foraminíferos *'axial septulum ': séptulo axial, septo secundario o terciario, en foraminíferos *'axial shortening ': acortamiento axial *'axial skeleton ': esqueleto axial, columna vertebral en vertebrados *'axial splitting crack ': grieta de desdoblamiento axial, por compresión tras tensión *'axial stream ': corriente axial de un valle, paralela a su dimensión mayor *'axial structure ': (térm colect) estructura axial, una longitudinal en región a. *'axial surface ': superficie axial, conecta lineas de charnela en un pliegue *'axial symmetry ': simetría axial = s. esferoidal (petro-estruc), una fabric *'axial trace ': traza axial, intersección plano axial con superficie del terreno *'axial translation ': translación axial *'axial trough ': artesa- fosa- axial, según eje longitudinal *'axial vortex ': vórtice axial, estructura longitud. regíón axial de esqueleto coral. *'axil ': axial =axil, en el eje; relacionado con el e./axila (bot, anatomía) *'axil angle ': ángulo axial = a. agudo de entrada de corrientes confluentes *'axile placentation ': placentación axial, disposición de los óvulos en ovario -zool *'axillary ': axilar, placa braquial soportando dos ramas de crinoideo -zool *'axinellid ': axinélido, se dice de esqueleto esponja formado espiculofibras.. *'axinite ': axinita (min) = chorlo vítreo *'axiolite ': axiolito, agregado esferulítico con agujas que radian de un eje *'axiolith ': axiolito, agregado esferulítico con agujas que radian de un eje *'axiolitic ': axiolítica, text. Íg. Volcánica de axiolito *'axiometer ': axiómetro, para medir ejes de cantos *'axis ': axis, eje *'axis cryst ': eje criatlográfico crist *'axis fold ': eje estructural, o de plegamiento pliegue *'axis geomorph ': región central o dominante de cadena montañosa, eje geomorf *'axis paleont ': axis, segunda vertebra cervical/ eje/línea a través apex/ paleont *'axis culmination ': culminación del eje = culminación *'axis of a fold ': eje de un pliegue *'axis of a lode ': eje de un filón *'axis of divergence ': axis- eje- de divergencia, en septo de coral -zool *'axis of flow ': eje del flujo *'axis of rotatory-inversion ': eje de rotación-inversión *'axis of rotatory-reflection ': eje de rotación reflejada *'axis of stream ': eje de la corriente *'axis of symmetry ': eje de simetría *'axis of tilt ': eje de inclinación *'axis of trough ': eje del valle o artesa *'axis plane ': plano axial *'axoblast ': axoblasto, escleroblasto que produce el axis de ciertos corales *'axopodium ': axopódio, seudopodio semipermanente de radiolarios *'axotomous ': axótomo, con dirección según el eje *'ayot ': isla fluvial, isleta *'azimuth seis ': acimut sísmicosis *'azimuth surv ': acimut campo /a. astronómico *'azimuthal dipole ': dipolo acimutal (dispositivo electrónico) *'azimuthal equal-area projection ': proyección equi-áreal acimutal *'azimuthal equidistant projection ': proyección equidistante acimutal *'azimuthal map projection ': proyección cenital ( cartografía) *'azimuthal projection ': proyección acimutal *'azimuthal resolution ': resolución acimutal, en tecnología de radar *'azimuthal survey ': estudio de campo geofísico a lo largo de acimut *'azimuthal vertical seismic profiling ': Perfil sísmico vertical acimutal *'azimuth angle ': ángulo del acimut *'azimuth circle ': círculo acimutal = limbo a., aparato para medir el acimut *'azimuth compass ': brújula acimutal = limbo acimutal *'azimuth line ': línea del acimut, en triangulación radial *'azimuth map ': mapa del acimut *'azimuth mark ': marca de acimut, en triangulación-geodesia *'Azoic ': Azoico- época inferior del Precámbrico / época sin seres vivos *'azonal peat ': turba azonal *'azonal soil ': suelo azonal = s. inmaduro *'azonate ': azonada. Se dice de espora sin una zona o extensión similar -bot *'azoproite ': azoproita (min) *'azote ': nitrógeno *'azotic acid ': ácido nítrico *'AZRAN ': acimut AZRAN y alcance del haz; (un sistema coordenadas polar.) *'aztec stone ': smithsonita (min) verdosa/ turquesa verdosa *'azulite ': azulita, var. azul pálida translúcida de smithsonita (min) *'azurchalcedony ': calcedonia azul = azurlita *'azure copper ore ': azurita (min) *'azure quartz ': cuarzo azul celeste = c. zafiro (min) *'azure stone ': lapislázuli (min) *'azurite ': azurita (min) *'azurlite ': azurlita, var. de calcedonia azul *'azurmalachite ': azurmalaquita, mezcla de azurita (min) y malaquita (min) *'azygous basal plate ': placa basal acígia, la menor de 3 placas de basalia de blastoideo *'azygous node ': nodo acígio = nodo central en cavidad basal de conodontos A Categoría:Subpáginas A Categoría:Diccionario A